Lovesick Sleeping Beauty
by Sexee Kakashi
Summary: Ino's finally dumped Sasuke for someone else! And Shikamaru's the lucky guy. But shyness pulls her back. Coincidentally, he also feels the same way for her. Then, they both get the leading roles in the play...
1. Chapter 1

**Shikamaru x Ino : Lovesick Sleeping Beauty**

**This is my second romantic fanfic. It's kinda TWISTED, though. My first one was a NaruXSasu fic. Be sure you read that one, too! Sasuke x Naruto : Release Me COMPLETE VERSION! **

**Don't forget it! It's a beautiful fanfic and I hope you folks enjoy this fic as well! **

**-SK ;-)**

**P.S. My romantic fics are usually very long… If you want something shorter, try reading some of my humorous fanfics like: Orochimaru: What if he was a fairytale princess? And 'Raining Poop in Konoha!' COMING SOON! Oh, sorry for this long introduction… I suppose you're itching for the story, so okay!**

**Here it goes!**

**Chapter 1- What Happened to Shikamaru?**

Ino and Choji are walking together along the busy streets of Konoha.

"Hey, Ino… Shikamaru hasn't gone to the academy for the past few days now.

Do you think something bad happened to him?" (chomp, chomp)

" I don't know, Choji… But as soon as we're done training, let's check, okay?"

"Huh? After class? I can't. My dad and I are going to the grocery, you see…" (chomp)

"Oh, that's a shame. I'll just tell you how he is tomorrow, then!"

Suddenly, Asuma runs after them, yelling, "Choji! Ino! Wait!"

The two friends stop and turn to face their teacher. He had a worried look on his face. He was sweating, just as if a huge hideous beast was chasing after him.

"Asuma-sensei, are you alright?" (chomp, chomp) Choji asked.

Asuma panted, trying to catch his breath. "Choji…" he said, "I finally know why Shikamaru hasn't gone to school for the past few days…"

"Really?" Ino asked, "Well, why?"

Asuma looked at the blonde and answered, "Shikamaru's been having a fever for the past few days, so he can't go to school. But then, his parents are going out on a mission, so they'll be gone for a few days… So, they asked me to look for someone to look after Shikamaru…

Choji, are you up to it?"

Choji pouted and replied, "I want to, but I can't. I promised my dad I'd go somewhere with him today…"

"Okay, then, how about you, Ino?" Asuma asked his lovely, blonde student.

Ino swallowed and paused for a moment.

"Ino?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Asuma-sensei! I'll look after Shikamaru 'til his parents come back."

"Good! That's just what I expected from Shikamaru's close friend!"

_CLOSE_ friend? Ino thought. How CLOSE? Then, she felt her heart beating faster. She started sweating and she didn't know why.

"I'll see the two of you in class tomorrow. Good day to the both of you!" Asuma smiled, then left.

Ino was still frozen. Choji stared at her and asked, "What's wrong, Ino?" (chomp, chomp)

Finally, Ino was released from her trance and answered, "Uh… N-nothing! I'm okay!"

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Bye, Choji!"

Then, Choji left.

"Okay… Now… To Shikamaru's house…" Ino sighed, "Wait… Maybe I should bring him flowers too…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Ino the babysitter? Awww… 3**

"Knock! Knock!"

"Yes? Ah, Ino! It's you!"

"Uhh… Yeah, good afternoon, Shikaku-san. Is Shikamaru here? I was sent to watch him…"

"Is that so? Okay, hold on… Shikamaru! Your babysitter's here!"

Then, a voice from upstairs replied, "Coming!"

Quickly, Shikamaru ran down the stairs. Thud! Thud! Thud! As soon as he reached the floor, he walked towards the visitor.

"Ino… What are you doing here?"

Ino slightly blushed and answered, "Asuma-sensei asked me to watch over you, so I came here."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, "I see. So… What on earth are the flowers for?"

Ino blushed even more and replied, "They're… They're for you, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru smiled, "Huh? For me? I don't really need anything like this… But thanks, anyway." Then, he took the bouquet from Ino's hands and held it. Then, they stared at each other.

Suddenly, Shikaku went, "The two of you look so cute together!"

Shikamaru and Ino blushed.

"D-dad! What the hell are you saying!" Shikamaru asked.

"The two of you look so cute like that… From here, you two look like two young lovers!" his dad replied.

"Huh? Oh, c'mon, dad!"

Shikaku continued smiling at the two, admiring how sweet they looked together.

"Come on, Ino. Let's go up to my room now."

Just as the two were about to go up the stairs, Shikamaru collapsed. It's a good thing Ino caught him.

"Shikamaru! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… This fever's just making me a little dizzy, that's all."

"Here. Let me help you up."

Ino TIGHTLY held Shikamaru's waist and put his arm around her shoulder. Together, they went up the stairs, over to Shikamaru's room.

SHIKAKU: "Darn. Where's the camera when you need it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Confessions**

"Wow… It's been a long time since I last went inside your room, Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, sure. It's been years. That was before you fell for Sasuke…"

"Uh-yeah… You're right."

Then, Ino started looking down at her feet. "…about that," she said.

"Huh? What about it?"

"I heard Sasuke's fallen in love with someone else…"

"Really, now? Who? With Sakura?"

"No one knows who… He wouldn't tell who it is. All that Sasuke told me about his true love is that… That person has blond hair and blue eyes…"

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT: Hmmm… I _think _I know someone like that! Blond hair, blue eyes… Doesn't that ring a bell? –SK ;-)**

**Oh, sorry for interrupting! Getting back…**

"Oh, I see… So… You're dumping Sasuke?"

"Sure looks that way… And besides, I think I've also fallen for someone else."

Shikamaru's world suddenly ticked. "Really? Who is it, then?" he asked. "Tell me, Ino!"

Soon, Shikamaru was getting anxious… "Who is it!" he continued asking.

"Why are you so psyched about it?" Ino asked.

"Uhhh… Well…" Shikamaru began, "We've known each other for an awfully long time now, you see… Then, you're suddenly telling me that…

…you've finally dumped Sasuke because you've fallen for someone else."

"Yes, and your point is?..."

"I just want to know who it is! Ino, I can keep a secret! I'm your CLOSE friend, remember?"

_CLOSE_ friend? Ino thought. Oh, here we go again…

Soon, Ino started sweating all over again…

"Hey, Ino? Are you feeling alright? Oh, no… Maybe you've caught my fever… I'm sorry."

"Huh? Oh, no! It's okay! I'm completely fine! Don't worry about me, darling."

"What?"

"HUH! I mean, um, I'm okay, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru scratched his head and yawned… "Okay. Ya know, I think this fever is making me hear things! Just a second ago, I thought I heard you call me 'darling!'"

"Huh!" Ino blushed, "Of… Of course not."

Shikamaru smiled at her and said, "You look really cute when you blush! I like the shy Ino…"

This just made Ino blush even more.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Shikaku with a video camera…

"Hah! I knew it! The two of you actually like each other!"

"Dad! What are you doing here!"

"Huh? Well, I just heard the two of you talking and suddenly your conversation was starting to get really awkward, so I…"

"…DAD! JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Then, Shikamaru pushed his father out of his room and locked the door.

"How troublesome…" he said.

Ino was still blushing. She couldn't stand to look at him… Shikamaru's compliments were circling her head… _"You look really cute when you blush! I like the shy Ino…"_ He called me 'cute' she thought. She was frozen once again. She couldn't utter a single word.

"Hey, Ino. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know! Could I try to _guess _who you like now?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess."

"Okay… Is it Naruto?"

"WhaAaAaAaAaT! Heck no! There's no way I'd fall for a guy like him!"

"Uhhh… Is it Kakashi?"

"Huh! No! I find him too old for me! I'd usually prefer someone younger…"

"…Iruka-sensei?"

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!"

"Okay then, is it Gaara?"

"Huh! He'd KILL me if I ever tried to kiss him… Which'll never happen, of course! Guess some more!"

"Rock Lee?"

"Huh? No, he's Sakura's! And he looks too much like Gai-sensei! No!"

"Okay, how 'bout Neji?"

"Okay, I admit, he _is _kinda cute… But yeckh! Nope, not my type. Guess some more."

"Okay, Hinata then!"

"WhAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaT! Do… Do you think I'm lesbian!"

"Heheh… Whoops, sorry. Ummm… Is it Sasuke?"

"Uhhh… I just dumped Sasuke."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot… Is it Kiba?"

"Eww! No! I hate animals…"

"Is it Shino?"

"Eeeeeeewwww! I hate BUGS even more! No!"

Suddenly, Ino realized that Shikamaru had just mentioned almost all the students in the academy…

She was afraid he would soon realize it was him…

"Uhhh… Shikamaru, let's give you your sponge bath now, okay?"

"Wait! I… I think I know who it is… Yes. I know who you love."

"You… You do?"

Ino was getting worried. She loves Shikamaru, but what if he didn't feel the same way about her? Her heart would shatter to pieces… Oh no, Ino thought.

"He's someone you've known for quite a while now, isn't he?"

Quietly, Ino replied, "…yes, he is."

"Does he wear the same pair of earrings as yours?"

"Yes. He… He does."

"He's one of your closest friends, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, Shikamaru… He… He is… And that is why now, I must tell you that…"

"…IT'S CHOJI! CHOJI'S THE GUY YOU LIKE, AM I RIGHT!"

"Huh! Ohhh…" Suddenly, Ino fainted.

"Ino! Are you okay? Hey! Speak to me! Oh, Ino…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Love and Desperation**

"Ino! Hey, Ino! Wake up!"

Slowly, Ino opens her eyes and blinks, "Is… Is that you, my love?"

"Huh! Oh no… I'm Shikamaru, not Choji!"

Suddenly, Ino sits up and grabs Shikamaru by the shirt, "It is not Choji who I like, Shikamaru! There is no way!" Then, she began shaking him back and forth.

"AAAAAAAH! OKAY! I GET IT! IT'S NOT CHOJI! JUST STOP SHAKING MEEEEE!"

Ino continued shaking him, "No! No! Noooooo! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THINKING THAT IT'S CHOJI I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH! NOOOOOOOO!"

"OKAY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP SHAKING MEEEEEE! I'M GETTING REALLY DIZZY AND THIS FEVER COULD GET WORSE!"

So, Ino stopped shaking him, thinking she might actually kill Shikamaru by just shaking him. Since Shikamaru was still very dizzy, he accidentally pulls Ino's top, knocking down the both of them down to the floor. Then, Ino accidentally moves her face forward, making her lips touch Shikamaru's. (Awww…)

Suddenly, there's a big hole on the door… BANG!

Once again, Shikaku comes into the room with the video camera…

"AHA! I FINALLY CAUGHT THE TWO OF YOU IN YOUR MOST TENDER MOMENT!"

Quickly, Ino removes her lips from Shikamaru's, looks away and blushes hard…

"Ino… Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I was dizzy and I accidentally pulled you down with me..."

Ino couldn't say anything.

"Ino? Ino, please. I'll do anything! Please don't get mad at me!"

Ino was still silent.

Shikamaru was starting to look desperate. He sighed and looked at Ino with his sad, worried eyes… "Oh, Ino."

From behind them, Shikaku utters to himself, "And here, we have my son, Shikamaru, apologizing to Ino for accidentally knocking her down to the floor with him, making their lips have physical contact…"

"Dad, could you please quit it? Leave me alone!"

With that, Shikaku realized that Shikamaru can handle this situation…

"Okay. Sure, son."

Then, he closed the door (with the BIG HOLE in the middle!) and left the two alone.

Finally, they were alone in peace… The day was starting to end. The setting sun's glow was clearly seen from Shikamaru's window, with the pink sky's color reflecting down on them. As silently as possible, Shikamaru slowly crept over to Ino and sighed.

"Ino… I, I'm sorry… about what happened."

Ino still couldn't utter a single word. She was still silent, and was still looking away. Shikamaru moved in front of her, but she just looked away again. Shikamaru's heart was slowly sinking… This is terrible, he thought. He couldn't imagine losing a friend like Ino…

"Please, Ino…"

Finally, Ino replied, but sounded a bit angry. She turned to him, blushing…

"Give me a good reason why I should forgive you, Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru looked at her, annoyed…

"Ino, what is wrong with you? I suppose if _Sasuke _was the one whoaccidentally kissed you, you wouldn't be acting this way, right?"

Ino remained silent. Shikamaru continued, "…you want a good reason on why you should forgive me, am I correct? Well…

…I could name more than just one reason, if you like…

First: It was just a kiss! It was an accident and I didn't mean to knock you down like that and, well, accidentally kiss you as well… If I did it on purpose to abuse you in any way, _then, _it'll be okay for you not to forgive me.

Second: It's not my fault I thought it was Choji you liked. You wouldn't tell me who it is, so the least I could do is guess."

Then, Ino replied, "And so? If I want to keep it a secret, that's the way it should be! Nobody has the right to force me to do something I don't want to do… And _Why _are you so interested in knowing who it is, anyway?"

Then, Shikamaru continued…

"Third: We're good friends. We've been together for almost our whole lives. I have my own life, and you do, too… Look, I know your personal life is something I shouldn't be messing with, but… Your life, Ino… I just… I just…

…I just wanted to be part of it."

This astounded Ino. She looked at him, surprised.

Shikamaru continued with his speech, "Ino. We're both growing up. True loves, crushes, these things are normal in human life… But it's just starting to worry me…"

"What is?" Ino asked.

"…once you've found your true love, you'd probably forget all about me and all the fun times we shared together as teammates and friends… I also want to help you with your problems. I know this doesn't sound much like the Shikamaru you know, but…"

"…don't worry, Shikamaru. I'll never forget you. I can't! You've done a lot for me. We've been together for a very long time! I can never forget the times we shared together…"

"…nah, you're just saying that. Later on, in the later years, who knows. You probably wouldn't even know my name anymore."

These words struck Ino. She slapped Shikamaru on the cheek and cried, "You… You're stupid! You idiot! Don't say things like that!"

Shikamaru looked at her and said, "Tch. And why not?"

Ino was starting to get pissed-off… She pulled the collar of Shikamaru's shirt and moved her face forward to speak to him…

"Because," she began, "I would never ever forget about you… and Choji."

"Prove it," Shikamaru smirked, "Small talk isn't enough to convince me…"

Suddenly, Ino ran out of answers to Shikamaru's queries. She loosened her fist and let go of the boy who was speaking to her…

"See? You can't even prove what you said… You're pathetic."

Ino's world crumbled to dust… She couldn't think of anything else to say. Her heart felt as if thorns had surrounded it… Ouch.

Ino stood up and walked towards the door…

"I'll come back tomorrow to watch you." Was all she said. Then, she left, crying.

Shikamaru felt the same… He forgot to say, Fourth: Ino, I'm in love with you. He soon, too, began crying tears of misery and desperation. He fell on his knees, weeping and mourning.

"Shikamaru, _you're _the pathetic one!" he told himself, "I couldn't even tell Ino about how I feel about her… I was overreacting, wasn't I?...

…I'm stupid.

…because of me, I could lose her forever…

I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Then, he continued sobbing.

Meanwhile…

Ino had finally arrived home, still sobbing about her big fight with Shikamaru.

"I'm such a fool…" She muttered. Then, ran upstairs to her room.

"Oh, Shikamaru," she cried, "If only I had told you about my feelings for you when I had the chance, none of this would've ever happened… You never would've gotten that anxious… I'm so stupid!" She mourned and she mourned…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Two Friends, One Feeling…**

The next day, in the Ninja Academy, Shikamaru still wasn't in school… He still had the high fever, and now, a heartache as well…

"So, Ino! How'd the babysitting go?"

"It… It was okay, I guess, Choji."

"Okay? But seeing that look on your face, it looks more like the opposite of okay…

…did the two of you have a fight?"

"D-don't mind me, Choji! I'll be fine! In fact, I'll come back this afternoon to watch him again."

"Oh, I see."

"See ya later!"

Then, Ino ran. Suddenly, Sakura got in the way…

"Are you alright, Ino?" she asked.

"Sa-Sakura!"

"From here, it looks like you cried all your tears out last night. Tell me everything, please. I want to help you."

"It's none of your business!"

"You see? That's probably the reason why the two of you fought yesterday."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"You're too shy to express your feelings and to be more open with other people." Sakura explained, "You had the chance to tell him yesterday, but you turned it down. If you told him about how you feel, the two of you never would've fought like you did."

"What! How… How do you know all about this, Sakura?"

"Well, you see…" Sakura blushed, "Yesterday, when Lee and I were going on a date, he had to use the men's room and told me to meet him at the Ichiraku instead! While I was on my way there, I passed by Shikamaru's house and heard the two of you arguing…

And trust me… It wasn't very pretty."

"Oh… You heard us… But, how did you know about my feelings for Shikamaru?"

"Huh?" Sakura answered, "Well, it's quite obvious, really. Knowing he hasn't gone to school for quite a while, you've been acting sad and quiet… It's obviously because you miss him, Ino."

Ino sighed, "I see. But what if I _did _tell him? Would I be happy about it?"

"What do you mean? Of course you would!" Sakura replied, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm… I'm afraid… What if Shikamaru's fallen for someone else?"

"Huh? Then, sadly, you'd just have to let him go…"

Ino gasped and hugged herself tight. "No." she whispered.

Then, Sakura smiled at her and said, "But don't worry! I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you, Ino! Naruto once told me he thought you were kinda cute! He told Naruto how nice Shikamaru thought you were!"

"He… he said that?"

"Yup!"

Then, with a smile, Sakura patted her friend's shoulder and answered, "Be strong and have fait


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Princess Ino and Prince… LEE!**

Suddenly, Gai-sensei runs to Ino and tells her:

"The Academy is planning to have a school play during the Konoha Leaf Festival next week… And Ino, you've been chosen to play the role of the princess in the story."

Ino was devastated…

"Who's gonna be playing the role of the prince?" she asked.

Happily, Gai smiled and raised his thumb… "Lee is, of course!"

"What! Lee! Sakura, aren't you angry! That I got the princess role and your precious Lee will be…"

"…it's alright with me, Ino! After all, it's just a play! What matters most is what he feels for me truly. There's no reason for me to be jealous at all! I'm strong!"

"Sakura…"

Then, Gai scratched his head, "Apparently, Sasuke didn't want to, because he says he doesn't want to kiss anyone else but his lover… Hmmm… I wonder who that is…"

"Kiss?"

"Yup! There's gonna be a kissing scene in the play! Well… That's all I wanted to say. See ya!"

Then, the jounin left.

Ino slowly turned to her friend and asked, "Sakura, are you sure you're alright with this?

I wouldn't want you getting mad at me because of this…"

"Don't worry Ino!" Sakura replied, "I'm cool! It's just a play, anyway!"

With that, Ino smiled.

Then, a voice called out, "To all the participants of the school play, please proceed to Tsunade-sama's office for a meeting!"

Ino and Sakura quickly rushed to the Hokage's Office…

"Wait! Sakura! You're in the play too?"

"Yeah! I got the part of one of the fairies!"

"Oh, I see…"

The meeting started as soon as they arrived at Tsunade's office. Almost everyone was there… Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, the four jounins and even Anko!

"Slurp! Slurp…"

"Anko, will you please stop eating those dumplings?"

"But they're so tasty!"

"We're in a very important meeting. You may continue eating them later."

"Oh, okay…"

Right after Anko had stopped nibbling on her dumplings, Tsunade looked at everyone to begin the meeting…

"Good! Now that we're all here, let's start the meeting! Our school play will be Sleeping Beauty… Don't ask me why. Now, let me read to you your roles in the play…

Gai will be directing this. Our princess will be Yamanaka Ino and the prince will be Rock Lee."

Ino felt like she was about to puke… Lee? She thought.

"Don't worry, Ino!" Sakura said, "It's just a play, remember?"

"Oh, right… Just a play… I still feel totally disgusted."

Tsunade continued reading the character roles…

"The three fairies in the story will be Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

The princess' parents a.k.a. the king and queen will be Asuma and Kurenai."

Kurenai's face turned red.

"Kurenai, are you feeling alright?" Asuma asked her.

"D-don't worry about me!" Kurenai replied, "It's just a little hot in here, that's all!"

"The prince's parents a.k.a. king and queen pair number 2 will be Kakashi and Iruka…"

Iruka exploded… "WHAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAT! Tsunade-sama, WHY!"

"Come on, Iruka…" Tsunade replied, "You'll make a fine queen, I know it!"

Then, Kakashi turned to him and added, "Yeah! All you'll need now are some fake boobies!"

Iruka's eye twitched as Kakashi continued smiling at him.

"CAN'T SHIZUNE BE THE QUEEN INSTEAD!" Iruka asked, "AT LEAST SHE'S A GIRL!"

"But I'm already in-charge of the costume department! And besides, Kakashi-san and I don't look good together!" Shizune explained.

Iruka's eye continued twitching…

"You think Kakashi and I… look GOOD TOGETHER!" he continued twitching.

"Okay, Iruka. Stop complaining. You'll be the queen and that's final." Tsunade continued, "Next, our evil witch will be Anko…"

"…ALL RIGHT! DUMPLING POWER FOREVER!" Anko exclaimed, raising her fist in the air.

"Okay, Anko… You can stop that now." Tsunade told her, "Okay! Then, the narrator will be Shino. Neji and Choji will be helping Shizune in the costume department. Kiba and Akamaru will be the curtain pullers!"

"What! Curtain pullers!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's a very important job, ya know! Like, how can the people see the show when the curtains are in the way?" Tsunade told him…

"Then, we have Naruto and Sasuke working together on the special effects."

"Yay! Special effects!" Naruto exclaimed, "Sasuke! We're together in this!"

"Yes, Naruto… I know that." Sasuke smiled.

Suddenly, Ino asked, "Tsunade-sama, does Shikamaru get a part in the play too?"

"Well…" Tsunade began, "I'll think of something for him!"

Ino sighed and looked down at the ground… Oh Shikamaru, she thought… "How I wish you were here…"

Sakura heard this and patted Ino's back. "Don't worry, Ino! I'm sure he'll feel better soon."

Suddenly, Jiraiya came inside, holding bundles of paper… "It is finished." He said.

Slowly, Tsunade took the papers from his hands and turned to the participants…

"These are your scripts" she said, "You will be using them during your practices. These will be able to help you all."

"Of course they will," Jiraiya added, "I made them! And I put some Icha-Icha into it!"

Then, Tsunade gave every one a copy and gave them her last instructions…

"All classes will be cancelled and all missions will be turned-down this week to make way for practices. Practices will be held every day from 10 a.m. to 5 in the afternoon. Our performance will be this Sunday at 7 p.m. I'll see you all tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- I've come back for you… Shikamaru…**

The meeting was over and it was time to go home. Ino slowly packed her bag and headed over to Shikamaru's house. She knocked on the door.

"Ino! You're back!" Shikaku exclaimed, "Come in."

"Thank you." Ino said.

"I was just about to leave for my mission. Can you manage?" Shikaku asked, "Because if you don't think you can, I can call for someone else."

"That won't be necessary, Shikaku-san. I'm pretty sure I can take care of Shikamaru while you're away on your mission." Ino quietly replied.

"Okay… If you're sure you've got everything under control, I'm off!"

"Don't worry. I'll be alright! Take care in your mission!"

"Thanks, Ino. And… Good luck!"

Shikaku then, winked at the blonde girl and headed straight out the door. Everything was silent. Ino was still a bit scared to enter Shikamaru's room, right after their big fight the other night. She stood still, staring at her feet once again. Then slowly, she began to sob.

She sobbed and sobbed… What she didn't notice was the sound of a door creaking open. A figure slowly stepped out of the room and silently crept down to where the crying girl was…

"Hey. You're crying again."

Ino slowly turned to face the person behind her…

"Oh. It's you. Um, hi."

"Hi. Would you like some juice?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice…

…Thank you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru went to the kitchen to prepare two glasses of orange juice- one for him, and the other glass for Ino. He poured juice into the glasses. Then, he placed the glasses on top of the dinner table.

"Have a seat." he said.

Ino slowly pulled her chair towards her and sat down. She drank juice from her glass, without saying a word. Shikamaru was just as silent. He was scared and at the same time, he was blushing at the girl sitting next to him. They were so nervous, they could hardly even breathe. Finally, one of them was courageous enough to start a conversation…

"Uhhh… Sorry about what I said the other day…" Shikamaru apologized, "I didn't mean to be so… um, restless. I hope you'll forgive me. After all, you _did _keep your promise."

"What?" Ino asked.

"You didn't forget about me. Despite our big fight last night, you still came back to take care of me… Thank you." He blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay with it…" Ino replied, trying her best to smile.

Shikamaru continued staring at her, still with worried eyes… Then, he remembered something…

"Wait here. I have something I want to give you." He said, then ran upstairs. Ino sat as quietly as possible, waiting for her companion to return.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps quickly running down the stairs.

"Here. I bought this for you. Just to say I'm sorry about our big fight…" Shikamaru said, blushing, as he handed out an orange heart-shaped hairclip to Ino. Then he continued, "I couldn't find a purple one for you, so I got you this orange one instead! I know it's Naruto's color, but I think orange looks good on you too!"

Ino blushed as she took the clip from Shikamaru's hand. "Thank you," she said, then slowly snapped it on her hair.

Shikamaru smiled nervously at her. "If you still feel bad about what happened, can I… um…"

"...what?"

"I mean, um, if it's okay with you…"

"…what is it?"

"May I? Uh… Give you a hug? I hope it makes you feel better…"

Ino blushed even harder as she heard this. Shikamaru giving me a hug? She thought.

"OH MY GOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH!" she yelled.

"Ino! Are you feeling okay? Huh!"

Slowly, Ino turned to Shikamaru and smiled at him, giving him that sexy, seductive look on her face… "Go ahead if you want to…"

"Oh… Oh, Ino…" Shikamaru sighed, with his nose partially bleeding.

He slowly stood up to hug Ino. He walked behind her, when suddenly, he slipped, clutching Ino's BOOB in his hand! This made Ino's chair tip over, making the two of them fall flat on the floor (again). Ino once again, turned-over and fell on top of Shikamaru, giving us that awkward position…

And again, both of their lips touched… Realizing no one else was in the house, they decided to spend this moment like they should have the last time. They gave each other a long, breathtaking kiss…

"Mmmm… Hmmmm…"

Oh, yes. They were savoring the moment! Until…

CHOJI: HEY, GUYS! MY DAD ALLOWED ME TO COME AND SLEEP-OVER! Huh?

WHAT IS GOING ON IN HEEEEERE!

INO & SHIKAMARU: CHOJI!

"Am I missing anything here?" Choji asked them.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Ino yelled, quickly getting off Shikamaru.

"But the two of you were KISSING! I can tell you did it ON PURPOSE!" Choji continued telling them, "I'm really missing something, ain't I?"

"NO! YOU AREN'T!" Shikamaru exclaimed, trying to convince him.

"Awww, c'mon guys! You can tell me anything!"

"Hey, Choji! How would you like some potato chips?" Shikamaru asked.

"POTATO CHIPS! SURE I'D LOVE SOME!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The Secret Kiss…**

The trio is happily sitting together in Shikamaru's room, munching on potato chips.

"So… How's that fever coming along, buddy?" Choji asked.

"It's getting a bit better now. Though I still feel kinda dizzy… I think I can go back to school by next week." Shikamaru answered.

"NEXT WEEK?" Ino exclaimed, "BUT THAT'S THE SCHOOL PLAY!"

"School play?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup! There's this school play next week, so the teachers decided to cancel all lectures this week to make way for the practices! The performance is this Sunday at 7 in the evening." Choji told him.

"What's the play about?" Shikamaru continued asking.

"Sleeping Beauty!" Choji replied, "Ino's been chosen to play the role of the princess! And Lee's gonna play the prince!"

"WHAT? LEE!" Shikamaru exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, Lee." Choji answered.

"Will… Is there a kissing scene somewhere in that play?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"Yes!" Choji answered.

Then, Shikamaru began to grow jealous… I deserve that part, he thought.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Don't worry! I'm fine!" Shikamaru replied, quickly shifting his mood.

Suddenly Choji said, "So what if Ino and Lee have a kissing scene? My best buddy, Shikamaru was still the first guy who ever got to kiss her, anyway! Just when I arrived here!"

"Ohhh, Choji… Please… Shut it." Shikamaru moaned.

Ino just kept quiet, blushing.

"So, Ino! Are you sleeping-over too?" Choji asked.

"Uh… Yeah. It's a good thing my folks allowed me to, so I can watch over Shikamaru." She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Uh-huh. So you can watch over Shikamaru, or so you can MAKE-OUT with him?"

"CHOJI! CUT IT OUT!" Shikamaru yelled, hitting Choji on the head.

"OWWW!" Choji yelled.

Suddenly, Ino stood up. "I'll go down and prepare dinner. You guys can wait here. I'll just call you when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Huh? Sure thing," Choji replied, smiling.

And then, Ino slowly walked out of the room, then went downstairs, leaving Shikamaru and Choji alone in the room. Suddenly, Choji fiendishly grinned at Shikamaru.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hee, hee, hee… I see what's going on!" Choji said, still grinning with tiny bits of chips in his teeth…

"Huh? There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Ino!" Shikamaru told him, "That 'kiss' you just saw was a complete accident!"

"Yeah, and then next you're gonna tell me it happened because you wanted to give her a hug from behind. But then, you slipped and clutched her huge boobies in your hands, making you two fall flat on the floor! Am I right?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru just stared at Choji, speechless.

"Am I right? Am I right?" Choji continued.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Come on, Shikamaru. There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of! You can tell me anything! It's because I'm your best friend, right?"

"Choji, I…"

"…if you've got a crush on Ino, no problem! I'll help you win her heart!"

"Choji…"

"It should be a whole lot easier now, since she dumped Sasuke, right?"

"Choji, please…"

"Oh, fine. I'll cut it out… But if you have any problems, just tell me, okay?"

Slowly, Shikamaru smiled at his fat friend and gave him a pat on the back…

"Thanks, Choji. You're a real pal."

Meanwhile, downstairs, in the Nara family kitchen, we can find Ino desperately trying her very best to look for a very delicious dinner for her, for Choji and of course, for her sweet Shikamaru. She's scrolling through the pages of each cookbook in the kitchen, trying to look for something her two companions would eat. She thought spaghetti was used too much in romantic movies. And if she _did _cook spaghetti, she won't be eating it alone with her sweetie-pie, Shikamaru… She'd also need to feed this fat person who wears a brief on his head… You know who I mean. She thought of barbeque, but then, she remembered that she was dieting and was already fed-up with barbeque, since Asuma-sensei takes them to a barbeque restaurant almost all the time. And she was kinda fed-up with ramen, too.

"Oh, darn it! There's nothing good here! What's to eat?" she yelled, pulling her hair, "It's so annoying! Spaghetti's too cliché for a romantic dinner! And Choji's here, too! Then, it's also as if I've been eating barbeque my whole life! And ramen, too! Aaarrgh!"

Suddenly, a voice from behind said, "But _you're _the one cooking for us, right?"

Ino looked behind her and saw Shikamaru standing, smiling at her. She slowly looked away. Shikamaru continued his statement, "If you're the one cooking, you should also cook stuff that the other peoplewant. Who knows? One of us might actually want barbeque, or ramen, or spaghetti for dinner. It's always good that you ask first, ya know. Don't be selfish."

Ino was partially annoyed by what he said. She slowly turned to look at him, trying to smile. "Then in that case, what would you want to have for dinner, my dear Shikamaru?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm really not that hungry. So maybe, you should ask Choji instead. Surely, he'd want something…"

"Oh, fine. I'll go ask him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Something for dinner!**

"RAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEN!" Choji yelled, dancing around the room, "RAMEN! I WANT RAMEN FOR DINNER! I want it with pork, and butter, with lots of onions!"

"Ramen?" Ino sighed, "Let's just go to Ichiraku for some… I'm too tired to cook now…"

"That's fine with me!" Choji said, "At least I get to eat!"

"Yaaaaaay, ramen!"

The three left the house to go to Ichiraku. Choji was jumping and dancing with excitement while he was singing his "Ramen Song"…

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! ALL MINE!"

Ino and Shikamaru walked behind him. Shikamaru was amused by his friend's enthusiasm, while Ino just kept sighing, "Ramen again? Aye, aye, aye…"

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! ALL MINE!"

Shikamaru noticed how down in the dumps Ino was, so he tried to tone Choji down.

"Hey, Choji. Could you tone-down the volume a bit? Ino isn't feeling very well, you see…"

"Really? Maybe she caught your LOVE FEVER, Shikamaru!"

"SHUT UP!"

The two quarreled for a while, until they finally reached their destination- Ichiraku ramen place. Choji quickly ran to his seat, followed by Shikamaru and Ino. He rubbed his hands together as he sniffed the 'sweet smell of boiling ramen blocks'. Then, he ordered…

"Excuse me, sir! May I order an extra super large pork-flavored ramen with butter and onions? And maybe add some egg in it!"

"Gotcha! And what might your two adorable friends want?"

Choji looked at Ino and Shikamaru and asked them, "Well? What will it be?"

Shikamaru asked Ino, "What would you like to order?"

Ino sighed and quietly answered him, "I'm not that hungry… I'm not in the mood for ramen. Order without me…"

"Okay, if you insist… I'll have the ramen with egg and vegetables, then! You sure you don't want anything, Ino?"

"…maybe just a glass of water."

"Okay! And one glass of water, please!"

"Got you covered. Just a minute!"

While they were waiting for their orders to be served, Choji suddenly brought out a bag of potato chips. His two other teammates stared at him with curiosity.

"Hey, Choji… Why'd you have to bring those chips with you? Dinner's gonna be served soon!" Ino told him, "You glutton."

Choji looked at her with crumbs around his mouth and answered, "The ramen that's about to be served is the main course, right? I brought these chips for appetizers! And then, later, let's grab some dessert!"

"Unbelievable…" Ino sighed, "So unbelievable."

Shikamaru just giggled beside her and said, "Then in that case, I'd need to save some room in my tiny stomach! Some cake and ice cream _do _sound nice after eating a hot bowl of ramen! What do you think, Ino?"

"Huh?" Ino replied, "That sounds okay, I guess…"

"Are you sure you're not hungry? If you want, we can share my bowl! I really can't finish that much, you know." Shikamaru asked her.

"Shikamaru!" Choji exclaimed, "You could give the rest to me, if you like!"

"IDIOT! I was asking Ino, not you!"

"Sorry!"

After a few minutes of waiting, the ramen was finally served! Choji was overjoyed.

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS ALL MINE! ITADAKIMASU!"

He gobbled up his bowl. He finished his meal in only a matter of seconds. Shikamaru and Ino stared at him, with their jaws dropping down. The fatass licked the little drops of soup around his lips and belched loudly… "BAAAAAAAARP!"

Shikamaru quietly continued eating his ramen. Ino drank her glass of water. When she was finished, she slowly stood up from her seat and said, "I'm going out for a walk. I'll meet you guys at the bridge, when you're finished eating." Then, she left.

Shikamaru quickly swallowed the noodles that were in his mouth and stood up as well. "You can have the rest, okay?"

"But I thought-

"JUST EAT IT!"

"Okay! Thanks!"

Then, Shikamaru ran outside to catch-up with Ino.

CHOJI: ALRIGGHT! SHIKAMARU'S RAMEN, YOU'RE ALL MINE! YUM!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- A Talk On the Bridge**

"Ino! Ino! Wait up!"

"Shikamaru? You're already finished eating? But you haven't even finished half of your bowl yet! What are you doing here?"

The two of them blushed at each other. Then, Shikamaru replied, "I, uh… Suddenly realized I wasn't that hungry anymore, so I gave the rest of my bowl to Choji…"

"…So… Where are you heading now, Ino?

"Who? Me? Well, um, I was on my way to the bridge where I said I'd meet you guys once you've finished eating."

"The bridge? Would you mind if I came with you?"

Ino blushed and stared at Shikamaru.

"Well? May I come with you, Ino?"

"Uhhh… Sure!"

The two walked together, holding each other's hands. They talked about many things and laughed at each other's stories. They smiled and blushed at one another as well. It was so cute… They looked at each other lovingly, sweetly and tenderly, until they finally got to the bridge. They walked and stayed at the middle of the bridge and looked at the pond below them.

"The lilies look beautiful, don't they, Shikamaru?"

"Yes… Just like you, Ino."

"Yeah… WHAT!"

"Huh?"

"Did you just say… That I was… 'Beautiful?'"

"Huh? Yes, I did!"

"Oh, Shikamaru…"

"…because if I said that you were ugly, you'd kill me for sure, right?"

"WHAAAAT! HMPH! You're unbelievable!"

"Thanks!"

Ino was once again, annoyed by what Shikamaru had said. 'Why did he have to be so clever?' She thought. She looked away. Then suddenly, Shikamaru wrapped one of his arms around her and drew her closer to him. Ino blushed again.

"Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru smiled, looking at the pond and said, "You really hate it when I use my wit against you, don't you, Ino?"

"HUH! What do you mean? Of course I do!" Ino replied, then, pushed Shikamaru away,

"It's really annoying, you know! You're not supposed to do that! Especially not to me!"

"Really? Why is that so?"

"BECAUSE IT'S SO ANNOYING! I COULD BITE YOUR DUMB DUMMY HEAD RIGHT OFF!"

"Now, that doesn't sound nice!"

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD STOP DOING THAT!"

"Doing what?"

"THAT! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!"

"Doing what? I don't get you!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE USING YOUR CLEVERNESS AGAINST ME AGAIN!"

"No, I'm not!"

"YES, YOU ARE! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME WITH THAT SECRETLY EVIL MIND OF YOURS!"

"My mind is _not _secretly evil! I'm innocent!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"No, I'm not! I'm telling the truth!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST QUIT IT! I WANT THE BOTH OF US GETTING ALONG!

SO, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS COOPERATE!"

Suddenly, Ino blushed. Shikamaru did, too.

"You want the two of us… getting along?" Shikamaru asked her.

Ino tried to look somewhere else and turned around, facing Shikamaru's opposite direction.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?" she answered.

Shikamaru shyly smiled at her and answered, "Actually, no! It's just that… You aren't acting quite like yourself these days, Ino. I mean, the shyness, the blushing and now this… You want the two of us getting along…"

"…well, Shikamaru, I…"

"…I like it. I'll stop annoying you, if that's what you want, Ino!"

Ino smiled and looked at Shikamaru. "Thanks, Shikamaru." she said, with a dazzling smile.

"Anything for a friend." Shikamaru replied, "And besides, you're a girl. I'm a guy. I'm supposed to treat you with respect!"

"Oh, stop it with that girl and guy talk, Shikamaru!" Ino said, mussing his hair.

"Ow-hey! Cut it out, Ino!"

"Wow! You guys look like you're having fun with each other!"

"Choji? You're finished eating already?"

"YEAH! And BOY, am I stuffed! I still have some room for dessert, though!"

"Will it be cake, or ice cream?"

"Cake _AND_ ice cream! You _do _know I'd never settle with just one, right, Ino?"

"Oh… Yeah…"

"Leave everything to me. I'll pay for it all."

"Shikamaru? Are you sure!"

"Whaddya mean? Of course I am! After all, it's for my two best friends in the whole world, right? Leave the bill to me!"

Then, the three friends walked together going to Konoha's new dessert bar to have some dessert!

When they got to the dessert bar, Choji, again, immediately sat on his seat and rubbed his hands together... AGAIN.

"I suppose you'd want to order something besides water this time…" Shikamaru told Ino.

"You got that right! A pretty girl like me can never turn down good dessert!" Ino replied.

"Should I buy one huge cake and a huge tub of ice cream for the three of us?" Shikamaru asked, checking his wallet.

"I'm pretty sure Choji could finish all of that put together…" Ino replied.

"HUH? Don't worry about me! I won't take everything this time! After all, it's Shikamaru who's paying for this! I wouldn't want the bill to be too expensive for him!" Choji told them.

Shikamaru smiled at his friend. Then, asked, "So… What'll it be?"

"A HUGE CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR ALL OF US!" Choji exclaimed.

"And what ice cream flavor would you guys like?"

"Vanilla sounds nice!" Ino replied.

"Then it's one huge chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream for Ino-Shika-Cho! Comin' up!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Love Debate**

"Woo! That was a good meal, wouldn't you say so too, guys?"

"I'm glad we're finally back… I need some rest… I'm still kinda dizzy, you know."

"A nice hot bath sounds really nice… I'll go and take a shower upstairs."

"So, um… I guess we'll see you after your bath, Ino!"

"Yeah, sure…"

Then, Ino walked up the stairs and headed straight to the bathroom.

Back, downstairs, Shikamaru and Choji are busy talking about Shikamaru's 'little secret'…

"So… About that kiss you guys had when I got here…"

"Stop it, Choji…"

"Come on! I can tell you guys really like each other!"

"Okay, fine… I admit it. I've had a huge crush on Ino for quite a while now… A whole lot of awkward incidents with her have been happening to us a lot… But I still can't say it's destiny. She said it herself- she dumped Sasuke for someone else… I mean, Sasuke's a really gifted ninja. He gets high grades in the exams, he does extremely well in his missions and the girls love him. For Ino to dump someone that good, she must've found someone way better than Uchiha Sasuke… And that person is definitely not me, Choji."

"But what if she really does like you?"

"It's impossible. For Ino to love someone as lazy as me, well… I dunno."

"Shikamaru, you're forgetting… Among all the genins who entered the chuunin exam, you are one of the two selected ninjas who became chuunins!"

"So? Sasuke became one as well…"

"YES! Both you _and _Sasuke became chuunins! Which means you're just as good as he is! It's possible enough for Ino to fall for you, Shikamaru! You get high grades too, don't you?"

"Yeah… But I'm a total sloth… I'm no one more but some lazy kid who loves to lie down and watch the clouds go by. I'm not some knight in shining armor like that Sasuke…"

"STOP COMPARING YOURSELF WITH THAT GUY!" Choji said, "Shikamaru, to me, it doesn't matter how good you are! You became my friend because of your kind personality! Check out Sasuke- he doesn't even have any friends!"

"Whaddya mean? He's got Naruto! And Sakura and all of those annoying fan girls!"

"THEY'RE FANS! NOT FRIENDS!"

"THEY'RE SIMILAR ENOUGH, AREN'T THEY!"

"NO! Fans are people who admire you only for something you're most likely known for! Sasuke's cleverness and abilities are the reasons why those girls fell for him! But friends are people who admire you for who you are deep inside! Not only because you're good-looking or smart! They're people who you could be yourself with. They're people you can trust completely! True friends wouldn't care if you sucked a lot in ninjutsu! They wouldn't care how slow you run! They won't care how fat you are! …just like you."

"Choji, I…"

"…you didn't care how bad my abilities were. You didn't care if I was a slow runner! You didn't care if I was the biggest laughingstock of Konoha! You didn't care how fat I was!"

Choji began crying.

"Choji, I… I… I…"

"You were always there for me, Shikamaru. Those kids only saw my flaws and hated me all over. But you gave me a chance to show you just who I really am… And then, you became my best friend. You understood me completely! You cried with me and laughed with me! We shared lots of happy times together! With Ino and Asuma-sensei too. You liked me because of the personality other people never realized was there…"

"Choji…"

"…DO THEY SOUND SO SIMILAR TO YOU NOW!"

"Choji… I… I didn't realize that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I looked down on myself. I forgot that true friends would love you for who you really are deep inside…"

"…RIGHT! And Ino might love you just like that, too! You don't have to be like Uchiha Sasuke to get her to notice you, Shikamaru! You can be a knight in shining armor for your princess if you wanted to! You just have to be yourself!"

"Right. Thanks, Choji. You're a true friend!"

"Heheh… Anything to help!"

INO: Shikamaru! Choji! I'm done with my bath! You may use the bathroom now! Whichever of you two want to go first… (yawn) If it's alright with you two, I'll go to bed now. There's a practice tomorrow, so I'd need my energy… I'll see you when the morning comes!

SHIKAMARU & CHOJI: Good night, Ino!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- A New Day!**

After a night of peacefulness, Ino wakes up on a beautiful sunny morning.

She sits up on the bed and sees Shikamaru lying down on a mat, with Choji…

Both of them were snoring. Ino quietly giggled, then yawned and stretched her arms.

She slowly put her feet on the floor and walked to the bathroom to wet her hair and wash her face. She was in a good mood! A smile on her face every second!

"That was a good sleep!" she said, brushing her hair, "Now, it's time for me to cook us some breakfast! Choji likes his eggs sunny-side-up! And Shikamaru loves his pancakes with lots and lots of butter and maple syrup!" Then, she went down to cook breakfast for her and for her two teammates. As she left the bedroom, Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Ino walking out the door. Then, he sat up and rubbed his eyes… "Morning already." He said, "…I'm still a little dizzy, damn it."

Suddenly, Choji grunted, "What was that, Shikamaru?"

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Choji. Sleep well?"

"UH-HUH! AND I ALSO HAD A REALLY GOOD DREAM! Wanna hear it?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well… I was stranded on some desert island, you see…"

"…yeah, and then?"

"It was so hot! The whole place was covered with sand! And the ocean was surrounding the whole place! Then, suddenly sharks came! Then, I panicked and panicked until, out of nowhere, some Amazon forest appeared before my very eyes!"

"Uh-huh…"

"So, I ran, and I ran, until…"

"…until?"

"OOOH, THIS IS THE BEST PART! And just when I reached the middle of the forest, a tribe of savage potato chips surrounded me! They worshipped me and made me their god! IT WAS THE BEST DREAM I'VE EVER HAD!"

Before Shikamaru could say anything, Ino entered the room.

"Oh! I see you guys are already awake! Breakfast's ready, just in case you're hungry!"

"ALRIGHT! I'm STARVING!" Choji exclaimed, "Come on, Shikamaru! Let's eat!"

"Yeah, okay… Hey, Ino."

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"Would you mind if I came to the academy to watch you practice for the play today?"

"Huh?"

"Just for… support!"

"Sure! Why not! I'd need all the support I can get!"

Then, the three of them went downstairs to eat their breakfast. The each took a seat and sat down. There, were three plates. Each with two pancakes and an egg. Beside each plate was an empty glass. And at the very center of the table was a huge pitcher of fresh, cold, orange juice. It was a peaceful breakfast- three good friends and one table…

"…hey, Ino. About that kissing scene with Lee…"

"WHAT! AGKH! ACKH!" Ino choked. She coughed and she coughed while pounding her chest, "ACKH! URRRRGH! Sigh… What about it?"

"Well… It's not going to be a real kiss, is it?" Shikamaru asked slowly.

"Huh? Of course not! I've never even dreamt of kissing the guy! I'll say it again, I've fallen for someone else now! And it's definitely not Rock Lee!"

"Oh, um, okay…"

"…and Shikamaru, you won't get to see the kissing scene during our daily practices, anyway! The actual kissing scene will happen on the day of the play itself, which would be next week!"

"No kissing scene in the general performance either?"

"Nope! Just in the actual performance!" Then, she took a quick sip from her glass and asked, "Why are you asking these questions, anyway?"

Shikamaru blushed and started to panic. He began sweating. "Uhhh… Uhhh…" he said.

"Well, Shikamaru? Why all of a sudden… You're so interested in that kissing scene?"

"Uhhh… I, uhh…"

"…well?"

"I…"

Finally, Shikamaru had thought of a valid enough reply to Ino's query…

"I ASKED IT JUST IN CASE YOU WANTED ME TO BRING SOME MOUTH WASH WHEN I WATCH YOU EVERY PRACTICE!"

"Huh? Mouth wash? Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, Shikamaru! But, don't worry! I won't need it yet! Thanks for asking!"

Shikamaru blushed and wiped his sweat off his forehead.

Suddenly, Ino got conscious of the time…

"Oh, look at the time! It's almost 10 o' clock! We have to get going! Which reminds me, we all need to have a bath before the practices begin! Right… I'll go have a quick shower and get my script ready! Choji, Shikamaru, would you mind if the two of you bathed together? Just for this morning? It'll save lots of time!"

"But, Ino-

"Thanks! Oh my goodness, I have to hurry!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- The Daily Practice**

"Ino! You're finally here! And you're right on time for the practice!"

"Heheh… Sorry to have worried you, Sakura!"

"Nah, it's okay. What matters is you're present for the practice, Miss Princess of the play!

OH, LOOK! And Shikamaru's here too! How've you been feeling lately, Shikamaru?"

"Who me? Uh, a lot better now, I suppose. Though I still feel kinda dizzy… My head seems as if it's spinning around in circles…"

"Lucky you! You don't have to memorize any lines! Come to think of it, Tsunade-sama hasn't even given you a part for the play yet!"

"Well, that's good. At least I could rest while I watch Ino practice! Oh, and Sakura…"

"…yes?"

"You're wrong about the part where I don't have a part in the play… In fact, I play as the most important character for Ino!"

"And what part might that be?"

"…I'm her number one supporter!"

Ino suddenly blushed and smiled, "Shikamaru…"

"I'll support you all the way, Ino! And I brought some mouth wash, in case of emergency…"

"Oh, Shikamaru! That's so sweet of you. Thanks!"

Suddenly, out of the blue, Lee entered the scene…

"Good morning, princess!" he said, doing the nice guy pose, "Did'ya sleep well?"

"Lee, please stop smiling…" Ino replied, covering her left eye, "You're teeth are so shiny, they're blinding me because of the sun's reflection!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Shikamaru! You're here, too?"

"Oh. Hello, prince." Shikamaru said, with a frown.

Lee immediately noticed there was something wrong with Shikamaru. The frowning, the support for Ino… He knew there was something going on! He quickly put his arm on Shikamaru's shoulder and asked, "May we talk for a while, Shikamaru?"

"What do you want to talk about, huh?" Shikamaru asked, still frowning at Lee, "That weird haircut of yours or your latest toothpaste commercial?"

"N-nothing like that!" Lee replied, "I just wanna have a word with you!"

"Oh."

Then, Lee pulls Shikamaru away… "I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!"

He takes off, with Shikamaru, giving out another killer smile… 'KA-CHING!'

INO: MAKE HIM STOP! MY EYES ARE BURNING! 

SHINO: You know, you should wear sunglasses, like I do. 00

Meanwhile, where Lee and Shikamaru are standing (wherever that is…)

"I couldn't help but notice that you're jealous of me, Shikamaru!"

"JEALOUS! Now, why would I be jealous of you! Number one, I _hate _thick eyebrows! Number two, I _hate _bodysuits made entirely out of spandex! Number three, you're haircut is freaking me out! Number four, your teeth are too shiny! And number five, your eyes are far too big and far too round! They look like two fried eggs on a plate! No, wait… THEY LOOK LIKE SAUCERS! IT'S DRIVNG ME INSANE!"

"Shikamaru! Listen to me!" Lee yelled, then slapped Shikamaru's cheek.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Shikamaru yelled.

"YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP! I JUST HAD TO DO IT!" Lee yelled back.

"BUT THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"

"I JUST HAD TO DO IT!"

Finally, Shikamaru kept quiet. He crossed his arms and leaned on a tree. "So… What do you want to talk about?"

Lee took a deep breath and said, "I can see the anger in your eyes! Knowing Ino will be playing the role of the princess in the play, you obviously want to be her prince, am I right?"

"Huh? Now where'd you hear that garbage?"

"It's not garbage, Shikamaru. It's LOVE!" Lee said with huge, sparkly eyes. Then, the background suddenly changes… It turns pink with sparkly white dots and roses blooming.

Lee dances around the scene, with tiny little birdies flying about… "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Shikamaru!" Lee continued, "It happens to everyone! Anyone can fall in love!

I know you're in love with Ino! You can tell me anything you like! I'd be ready to help!"

"Geez… You're starting to sound like Choji…" Shikamaru told him, "But hey! A play is a play! It's not really reality… So, I wouldn't care much."

"But you really do look jealous, Shikamaru." Lee replied, "I didn't want this, either! I actually expected to be paired-up with my one true love, Sakura!"

"I know that already, fuzzy brows."

"Hey, stop calling me that!"

"What's the matter? You don't like it, saucer-eyes?"

"And stop calling me that, too! It's irritating!"

"I'm sorry, Lee… It's just that… I love Ino so much, and I-

"You don't have to worry about a thing! I'll do something about this and you'll be her handsome prince in no time!"

"But Lee-

"Don't wanna hear it! Just call it one of my small but fascinating ways on how to help a friend and his love problem! It'll be a piece of cake! All I have to do is talk it out with Tsunade-sama, and…"

"…WHAT! What do you mean, 'it can't be helped'!"

"I'm very sorry, Lee. But for you to give up your role as the prince, well… You just can't!"

"But… But why? We haven't even started practicing yet!"

"I'm really sorry, Lee, but…"

SHIZUNE: Tsunade-sama, Maito Gai is here!

GAI: NO! NO! NO! TELL ME THIS IS ALL A LIE, LEE! TELL ME YOU AREN'T GIVING UP YOUR PART IN THE PLAY!

Lee meekly turned to face his teacher and said, "I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. But, I really don't think I can do this! I'm not cut out to be a prince!"

"LEE! Don't say that!" Gai said, angrily. Then, he suddenly slapped his student's cheek.

"Gai-sensei! Why?" Lee asked, crying.

"I'M SO SORRY, LEE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!"

Then, the two once again had one of their Student-Teacher Hugging-Crying session in Tsunade's office…

GAI: Oh, Lee! You're special in your own way! I love you because you are who you are!

LEE: Oh, Gai-sensei! Your kinds words have touched my heart!

GAI: Oh, Lee! You don't have to be handsome to become a prince! To me, you already are one! So go out there and do your thing!

LEE: Oh, Sir Gai! You don't understand!

GAI: Yes, I do, Lee… I'm your teacher! I understand you completely!

LEE: No, you don't! It's not because of my looks! I'm quitting my role because…

"Shikamaru, you want to take the role instead?"

"Yes, Gai-sama… If it's possible."

"You see, he's got a secret crush on the princess, Gai-sensei!" Lee whispered.

"LEE! CUT IT OUT!"

Gai quietly thinks of a way to solve this. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"Hmmm…" he moans.

"Well, sensei?" Lee asked, "Can we help him? His poor innocent soul is crying for love!"

"If it really can't be helped," Shikamaru told them, "Then, it's okay…" He slowly walks away, until…

GAI: Stop right there, mister! You're not going anywhere! I won't let your heart fall into loneliness and misery! Because I am a kind-hearted teacher! And there is no way I can ignore a student with a love problem!

"So… Are we gonna help him?" Lee asked excitedly.

Gai smiles and does his nice guy pose in front of the two students and says, "Oh yeah… But we're gonna need some help from the neighborhood…"

"…the neighborhood?" Shikamaru asks curiously.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Gai's Insane (but good enough) Plan…**

**GAI: Hey! My brilliant plan _is NOT _insane!**

"Okay, Gai… What is your reason for bringing us all here?"

"A very good question, my springtime of life rival… We are all gathered here… To help a student with his desire for love!"

"Are you talking about my student, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

"CORRECT! Very well said, Asuma! And for that, you get a cookie!"

"Alright! Thanks a lot, Gai!" 3

"So, Gai… I guess you're helping Shikamaru get the role of the prince so he can be with Ino, right?" Kakashi asked.

"You are correct, my rival!"

"Hey, don't I get a cookie for this?"

"Nope! We're rivals, remember?"

"Okay! If you say so!" Kakashi replies with a smile on his face. Then, reaches deep into his pocket and…

GAI: Where on earth did you get that cookie?

KAKASHI: Huh? I was saving it for later! But then, I got kinda hungry! Sorry.

They were all crowded in a small room… The four jounin teachers- Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and some other students- Lee, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Naruto, and of course, Shikamaru. Anko was there, too…

ANKO: …hi!

"Anko, again, will you please stop eating those dumplings during important meetings? It's distractingly annoying!" Gai tells her.

"I don't see anything distractingly annoying about eating these tasty dumplings!" Anko says, chewing, "There's nothing wrong with the desire to eat!"

"I KNOW THAT! But it's disrespect to the person who is talking!"

"Now, why on earth should I respect you, huh, Gai?"

"At least pretend to be interested in this topic!"

"And what _is _the topic?"

"WE HAVE TO HELP SHIKAMARU WITH HIS DESIRE TO BE THE PRINCE IN THE PLAY!"

"Just switch him with Rock Lee, then! Doesn't sound too complicated, does it, Gai?"

"We already tried that, but unfortunately, Tsunade-sama didn't seem to agree."

"Oh… Then, do you have any bright ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!"

Then, Gai grabs a whiteboard marker and begins writing on the board with his best penmanship…

KAKASHI: You call that 'your best penmanship'? I dunno… It looks more like a whole bunch of scribbles to me!

GAI: You're just jealous you can't write **as terrible as I do!**

KAKASHI: It's about time you found out how bad your handwriting was! Way to go, Gai!

GAI: Hargh… Anyway… Let's begin…

Then, Gai starts writing his master plan…

_**First, **Lee stands in a corner, as if he's wandering around…_

LEE: No problem! You can count on me and my wonderful acting talents, Gai-sensei!

_**Second, **I want Naruto, Choji, Neji and Kiba to transform themselves into sound ninjas._

GAI: Naruto, I'm counting on you to change Choji, Neji and Kiba into sound ninjas!

NARUTO: I dunno… Would turning ourselves into Sakon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru and Jiroubou do the trick? They're the best ones I can think of!

GAI: That's good enough, Naruto! And for that, you get a cookie!

NARUTO: Wow! Thanks!

KAKASHI: Hey! Giving cookies to the rival's student is strictly prohibited!

GAI: I dunno… I kinda like this kid!

_**Third, **I want…_

KIBA: Excuse me, um, Sir Gai? I can't understand your handwriting… It's totally illegible!

GAI: Oh, fine then… Anko, you have a much better handwriting than I do! Write for me and please, try not to get any sauce on the board…

ANKO: But I'm hungry!

GAI: Anko, this I promise… If you write on the board for me, I swear I'll buy you a hundred dumplings! All of them, just for you!

ANKO: Really, Gai! OKAY! Please, rest those hands of yours and let me do the writing!

GAI: (Sighs in relief)

ANKO: So… What do you want me to write?

GAI: Just jot down what I say.

ANKO: But I can't write that fast! And I'm not that good in spelling, either!

GAI: DO YOU WANT THE DUMPLINGS OR NOT!

ANKO: YES, I WANT THEM!

GAI: THEN, WRITE!

ANKO: ALRIGHT ALREADY! STOP YELLING AT ME, DAMMIT!

KURENAI: Gee, Asuma, they sure make a cute couple, don't they?

ASUMA: Huh? Well, uh… I guess you're right.

GAI: Alright, Anko! Get ready! So, as I was saying… _**Step Three… **I want the sound ninjas to attack my precious Lee! But don't hurt him that much, okay?_

ANKO: (writing) _Step three… Attack Lee… Do not hurt…_

GAI: _**Fourth, **Lee, I know you have great talent in acting and so, I want you to pretend you broke a leg, or something! Make Tsunade-sama believe that Oto ninjas attacked you, okay?_

LEE: Yes, sir!

ANKO: (writing) _Lee pretends he gets injured in battle… Fool Tsunade-sama…_

GAI: _**Fifth, **go to Tsunade-sama's office and tell her to give the role to Shikamaru!_

ANKO: (writing) _Go to Hokage's office… Give part to Shikamaru… _Hey! When do I get my one hundred dumplings?

GAI: After this, Anko. Be patient. Okay! _**Step Six, **Shikamaru gets the part of the prince in the play and happily shares his first kiss with Ino!_

CHOJI: Actually, it'll be his third kiss! Right, Shikamaru?

SHIKAMARU: SHUT UP!

ANKO: (writing) _Shikamaru becomes prince and lives happily ever after with Ino…_

GAI: And that's about it! Six simple steps! Does it sound so hard to do?

LEE: It sounds like a piece of cake, Gai-sensei! You're a genius!

KAKASHI: So… What do the jounins do in this?

GAI: Nothing! We just watch!

KAKASHI: Oh…

GAI: We could execute the plan later, this afternoon, so that Shikamaru will be the prince in no time! Yeah! Anko, what are you writing?

ANKO: (writing) _Step Seven… Anko gets her 100 dumplings… As Gai promised…_

GAI: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Let's go get you those one hundred dumplings already!

ANKO: Yata! Gai, you're the coolest!

GAI: (blushes) Huh? Oh… Of course I am!

KAKASHI: Ya know, when she said that, it kinda sounded like she meant the exact opposite of you being cool…

GAI: SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! Shikamaru, we will do our very best to help you… The plan will take action this afternoon… Be ready to face Tsunade-sama, okay?

SHIKAMARU: You… You don't know how much this means to me! Thanks so much, Sir Gai!

GAI: Awww… You know me! I'm always here to help a young soul!

KAKASHI: Yeah… Sure…

GAI: OKAY! In just a matter of hours, my brilliant plan will be put into action!

ANKO: Yeah! Now let's go get my 100 dumplings!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Step By Step…**

The day has gone by and it is finally three o' clock in the afternoon in the Hidden Village of Konoha! Practices for the play have been going smoothly so far, until…

LEE: AAAH! SOMEBODY! HELP! SOUND NINJAS HAVE COME TO KIDNAP ME!

SAKON (who is actually Naruto): Haha! We have come to get you, oh ugly fuzzy-browed one!

LEE: Huh? HEY! That isn't very nice!

SAKON: (whispers) Hey! This is called "acting", remember?

LEE: Huh? Oh yeah! I totally forgot!

TAYUYA (who is actually Kiba): We will destroy you, you pathetic leaf ninja! Arrgh! Darn… Hey, Naruto! Can we please switch places? I don't want to be Tayuya!

SAKON: Huh? Oh, come on! I wanna be Sakon!

TAYUYA: But I wanna be Sakon too!

SAKON: Kiba, you're obviously more feminine than I am!

TAYUYA: What was that you said! Why you…

KIDOUMARU (who is actually Neji): Hey, guys! You'd better stop fighting and get this over with! I don't look good with six arms and a fuzzy high ponytail!

SAKON: Yeah, you're right…

JIROUBOU (who is obviously actually Choji): Hey! Do I really look this FAT!

SAKON: Hey! Let's get it on!

JIROUBOU: Whoops, sorry. (clears throat) You weak ninja! You dare come before the mighty power and wrath of the Oto ninjas?

TAYUYA: HUH? Oh, well…

JIROUBOU: Feel the fury! We will crush you with our ultimate power!

KIDOUMARU: Uhh… We won't let you get away without losing to us first, you freak!

LEE: Aaah! Oh no! I am too weak to fight! Can someone save me? Please!

SAKON: No one will ever come to save a low-class ninja like you! Prepare to die!

(punches Lee) Mwahahahaha!

LEE: (sarcastically) Ouch! That hurt! Oh my goodness! I am so weak! I can do nothing!

TAYUYA: Now… Feel the fury of my music! (plays a normal flute)

LEE: Oh no! Your beautiful music is melting my brain! I can't stand it! AAAAH!

KIDOUMARU: My pet spiders will take you down, you miserable being! Hah!

(throws plastic spiders at Lee)

LEE: AAAH! They're crawling on me! They're sucking my blood! Noooo!

JIROUBOU: Now it's my turn to fight! I will finish you off with my ultimate jutsu! Haaaah!

(farts) POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

SAKON: Man, that is nasty! What did you have for lunch!

JIROUBOU: Sorry…

LEE: Oh no! Your Fart No Jutsu has taken away all my power with its horrid stench! My bones are melting! THEY'RE MELTING… Waaaah! Ugh. (pretends to faint)

GAI: (from behind a bush) Bravo! Bravo! I congratulate all of you for a job well done! Those lines were absolutely astonishing! Magnificent! Done like a real sound ninja!

TAYUYA: Yeah. Can I turn back into my handsome original self now? I'm not used to having long hair!

GAI: Sure you can! Lee, you could get up now! And show master Tsunade that the sound ninjas have broken your bones!

LEE: …

GAI: Well? Get up!

LEE: …

GAI: LEE! I SAID, GET UP!

LEE: How am I supposed to stand with broken bones in my body, Sir Gai!

GAI: Huh? But of course! Why didn't I think of that! Lee! You're such a bright student! Here, let me help you up!

ASUMA: Gai, are you sure this is gonna work?

GAI: Do you doubt my brilliance?

ASUMA: Huh? …

GAI: Of course it's gonna work! You can see just what a great actor my Rock Lee is! You'll see! He'll make Tsunade-sama believe he was attacked by four Oto ninjas! It'll be a piece of cake for my adorable student! Isn't that right?

LEE: Yes, sir!

GAI: Shikamaru will be crowned as prince of the play and he and his beautiful princess will live happily together in a magnificent palace with beautiful unicorns and brave knights and with twenty-six children!

SHIKAMARU: TWENTY-SIX! I only wish to have two kids!

GAI: Oh fine. Two, then.

And because phase one of Gai's plan successfully worked, they move on to phase two of the plan… To go to the Hokage's office and beg Tsunade to give the role to Shikamaru…

(knock, knock)

TSUNADE: Come in.

GAI: Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama!

TSUNADE: What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see I'm working?

GAI: Uhhrrm, yes, I can see that clearly… It's just that… Well, um, about the play…

TSUNADE: I already said that it can't be helped! Lee is the prince and that's that.

GAI: But…

TSUNADE: But what? Lee broke an arm or something like that?

GAI: (gasps) Whoah… You're good! And that's the reason you're Hokage and I'm not!

TSUNADE: (sighs) Okay. Where is he?

LEE: Tsunade-sama! It was terrible! I was walking then, suddenly, Oto ninjas attacked me!

TSUNADE: Why didn't you fight back?

LEE: Huh? I DID! But they were just too powerful! They broke my bones!

NARUTO: It's true! And now, he can't be the prince anymore!

LEE: We need someone else to take my place! Tell him who, Naruto!

NARUTO: It's…

SASUKE: Hey, Naruto. I'll see you in a minute, okay? (winks)

NARUTO: (blushes and drools) Sasukeeee…

LEE?!

TSUNADE: (sighs) Well then, who's going to be the new prince?

LEE: Obviously, the perfect man for the job would be no other than Nara Shikamaru!

SHIKAMARU: (chuckles nervously)

TSUNADE: Fine then, Shikamaru will be the prince. Lee, you may rest until you feel better.

LEE: Thanks so much, Hokage-sama!

TSUNADE: Okay, now everyone! Back to practice! Shikamaru, I'll be expecting a lot from you.

SHIKAMARU: Yes, Tsunade-sama. You can count on me! …I hope.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Shikamaru's New Role…**

"Alright! Places, everyone!" Gai yells, "Let's redo everything, coz I've got an important announcement to make! So listen up!"

The participants gathered around him to listen to his message. They all looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it, Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Gai smiled at everyone and said, "Due to an unexpected incident that occurred this day, Rock Lee will no longer take part in the play as the leading man! He will therefore be replaced by another student, whose charisma and enthusiasm is just like his!"

"So… You're saying there'll be a new prince, Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked, "So, what's Lee gonna do now?"

"Lee was suddenly attacked by sound nins a few minutes ago and was… badly injured. His bones can barely move! Sob, sob… And that is why, we hired a new prince to take part in the play! Ino!"

"Y-yes, sir?" Ino replied nervously.

"Say hello to your new handsome prince charming, your ever-dashing knight in shining armor, you sweetie-pie savior who'll give you that breathtaking love's first kiss, your sexy bachelor and one and only honey pie muffin cake…"

KAKASHI: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

"He'll be the only person who you're gonna have children with, Ino! …people of Konoha! Let's give it up for the new prince of the play, the one and only person who will be taking over my Rock Lee's place, put your hands together for… NARA SHIKAMARU!"

"What! Shikamaru's taking over Lee's place!" Ino exclaimed, then, she blushed.

Shikamaru shyly walked over to her from behind a tree and smiled nervously, wondering what his blonde friend might do to him next. Ino was silent, still in misbelieve. She looked down at the ground once again, without uttering a single word. Shikamaru was deeply troubled, so he just said, "I hope this play goes well!"

Ino looked at him and stared into his dark eyes. Then, she gave out a sweet smile and held his hands. "I hope this turns out well too!"

Gai smiled at the two and got a megaphone from out of nowhere. With all his passion, he said, "LET THE PRACTICES BEGIN!"

Practices began on that day. During the first few days, Shikamaru was feeling a little unconfident about himself. He said his lines wrong most of the time that Gai always yelled at him and did the whole scene over and over, until he finally got it right. Ino was feeling shy towards him and had a problem saying her lines in front of him that she barely even looked at him straight in the eye. Gai kept on correcting that, too. As for the other participants, they didn't have much trouble with their parts… Sakura just had to do something about the "abracadabra" part…

SAKURA: Abracadabra!

GAI: Sakura! Come up with a better line! This is supposed to be an awesome play! Not a magic show! Let's be original here!

SAKURA: Y-yes, sir! Shazaam!

GAI: Now, that's more like it! Let's give it another try! From the 'evil witch saying that the princess will die on her sixteenth birthday' part! Anko! That's your cue! And, action!

Shizune was in charge of designing and sewing the costumes. Choji was in charge of taking everyone's measurements. Neji was in charge of buying the cloth and materials from the store. Because there was so much to do, Shizune pumped-up some clones to help her do the sewing.

SHIZUNE: KEEP WORKING! THESE COSTUMES WON'T SEW THEMSELVES!

CLONES: YES, MA'AM!

CHOJI: Ya know, I kinda pity those poor clones…

NEJI: Yeah, I do too.

Kurenai was happily playing the part of queen number one, together with her king, Asuma. It was as if she was happily living in a dream… Iruka, on the other hand was completely humiliated…

IRUKA: Hello, this is our son… Shikamaru…

KURENAI: Queen Iruka! You have married such a fine man! King Kakashi is a very responsible ruler! I can tell the two of you will live happily together with your son in your beautiful kingdom!

IRUKA: Yes, I… BAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I AM NOT MARRIED TO KAKASHI!

KAKASHI: Hey, cool down, Iruka! It's just a play!

GAI: Let's take five! Iruka, work on that! If you want a role in this play, you're gonna have to start acting like it! I know! You can ask Naruto-kun to teach you the Sexy No Jutsu! You'll be a perfect queen!

IRUKA: I AM SO DISGUSTED! I'LL BE IN MY POST, IF YOU DON'T MIND! HMPH! (leaves)

ASUMA: What's up with him?

KURENAI: He doesn't seem too happy.

KAKASHI: Ah, you're just saying that… But really, he can't resist me!

ASUMA & KURENAI: …uhhh…

Naruto and Sasuke are happily alone together in the special effects room. Sasuke was in charge of the fiery battle scenes, while Naruto was having a hard time working out the smoke machines…

NARUTO: Darn you! Why won't it work!

SASUKE: (smiles) Don't get all pissed again, my love! Nothing will happen if you get all mad!

NARUTO: Yeah, you're right… But this smoke machine is so hard to handle! Can't I use smoke bombs and exploding tags instead? Huh? Hey! There's an idea! I won't have to suffer the smoke machine anymore! Yeah! Watashi ga Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! Yata!

Kiba and Akamaru (of course,) had no trouble with their work. They were just pulling the curtains…

KIBA: Pull… Pull… Pull… How's everything going there, Akamaru?

AKAMARU: Ruff! Ruff!

KIBA: Oh, that's good. Pull… Pull… Pull… Pull…

HINATA: Kiba-kun, hi!

KIBA: (smirk) Oh, hi, Hinata. Hope you're having fun…

HINATA: Well, I hope you enjoy what you're doing as well! You know, I can see Shino loves his part very much!

Shino read his lines over and over, as the narrator. To expand his vocabulary and reading skills, he tried reading other books as well…

SHINO: To be, or not to be… That… is the question.

CHOJI: Wow! That's deep! If I were Shakespeare-sama, I'd write this instead! _To eat, or not to eat… That… is the question… But of course, I'd choose to eat!_

SHINO: (sarcastically) Wow. That's very inspiring… Hmmm, I'll try doing some tongue twisters now… (clears throat) _She sells seashells by the seashore…_

CHOJI: Are those seashells cooked!

Daily practices went on for the whole week… Each day was better than the last one…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- The Last Night As (Just) Friends… **

'twas the night before the big performance. The sky was full of glittering stars and the moon was splendidly marvelous. It was full. The wind blew gently, making leaves flutter by every window… Everyone had gone to bed. It was peaceful. But one young soul was still feeling bothered. Shikamaru stood by the window, staring at the dark, night sky. His mind was uneasy. He was thinking about the next day…

"What if I screw it? Then, I'll blow everything! Ino'd probably never forgive me…" he said, then looked behind him and saw Choji sleeping peacefully. "Potato chips… Come… Back…" he muttered. Then, Shikamaru continued looking at the stars. His heart was deeply disturbed. He was full of anxiety.

"Oh, darn it… Guess I'd just have to back-out from the play…"

"But you can't back-out!" said a voice from behind.

Shikamaru looked behind him and saw Ino standing by the doorway, in her night clothes. Her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. She stood there, thrusting her hands to her chest.

"I-Ino! I didn't see you standing there."

"Shikamaru, I… You can't go! No one else knows the lines as good as you do! You can't just walk out like that!"

"But, Ino, I…"

"Listen, if you back-out, I… I'm gonna have to back-out from the play with you!"

Then, she ran to Shikamaru and held him tightly. Tears started leaking out from her eyes. She sobbed and sobbed. This only made Shikamaru feel worse.

"Shikamaru, just a few days ago… I… I told you I wanted us getting along well… We're in this together. If you go, I… I don't know what else to do!"

"Ino…"

"Listen! I know, you're afraid of screwing everything! I am, too, but… But that's not a good enough reason to just run away from it like that! Cliché, as it may sound… but everyone makes mistakes! And they learn from their mistakes, Shikamaru. I don't care if you blow everything… I… I'd still like you, anyway…"

Shikamaru blushed. Then, hugged Ino back.

"Ino… Thanks."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Final Preparations!**

It was 5:30 in the afternoon… The sun was about to set… The orange sky was bright…

In the Ninja Academy, final preparations are being made. Tsunade checked if the stage was still in tact.

"Kiba, have you checked the stage?" Tsunade asked, "If there are any damages, Izumo and Kotetsu would happily do the repairs before the time comes…"

"No need for that, Tsunade-sama. I've checked every area of this stage and everything's still sturdy! The curtains have been dusted and vacuumed. My sister helped me with the dusting! Everything's perfect for the presentation!" Kiba told her.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Akamaru barked, excitedly wagging his tail.

"That's good. A job well done, Inuzuka Kiba! I'll check on the special effects."

"Tsunade-obachan! I had some trouble with those damn smoke machines, so I decided to use smoke bombs and exploding tags instead!" Naruto proudly exclaimed, "I bought lots of 'em from the Shinobi store! It's a good thing they still had some boxes left!"

"That's very resourceful, Naruto…" Tsunade told him, "But couldn't you have asked Sasuke for some help with the smoke machines instead?"

"I wouldn't want Sasuke to suffer the pain and agony I had just trying to work this thing out!"

Then, suddenly, smoke started to come out…

SASUKE: Hey! Naruto! Look! I finally worked this thing!

NARUTO: Uh! (sweat rolls down his face) Well… That's good!

TSUNADE: I'll go check on Shizune's costumes now.

"Tsunade-sama! I have worked day and night just to get these costumes ready by today!

I admit, it was hard work, but I'm satisfied with everything! These outfits look splendid, don't you think so, too?" Shizune proudly exclaimed, "I now believe that success does come after lots of hardships and sacrifices!"

Tsunade's eyes opened with amazement to see a room full of racks with beautiful costumes. "Shizune! This… This is… This is wonderful! I'm amazed! I never knew you had a hidden talent in making magnificent costumes! Another job well done!"

Shizune giggled and rubbed her eye, "Well, yeah… But of course, I couldn't have done it all by myself! I had some clones to help me! And Choji and Neji were terrific helpers!"

"Just doin' our job!" Choji smiled.

Tsunade was impressed and smiled back. "Well, I'll go check if the audio systems are working perfectly. Good job, all of you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune smiled.

Meanwhile, in the male dressing room, we can find Shikamaru sighing nervously, looking at himself in the vanity mirror.

"Hey, why the long face?" Asuma asked, "You won't get any booty from Ino if you won't give her that hot, hot smile! Now, let's see a big smile!"

Shikamaru looked at him, frowning. "I'm not sure I can do this, Asuma-sensei."

"Don't worry, Shikamaru." Kakashi said, "If you screw things up, it's Gai's fault. He's the one who directed everything in this play, after all! We won't blame you, it's okay to make mistakes."

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi and replied, "Uh, yeah… Ino told me that just last night."

Suddenly, Gai barged into the dressing room, carrying a cart of costumes. "Shizune's such a genius in making costumes! They're all so beautiful!"

"Shizune made all of those?" Asuma asked.

"Yup!" Gai replied, "Which means all of you should get dressed! We still have to put some make-up on you! Shizune's on her way with her make-up kit, and… Shikamaru, are you feeling okay?"

"Uhh… Urrrm…"

Shikamaru's legs were unstable… His eyes were very weary. Suddenly, he collapsed. Gai caught him. "Shikamaru! Hey! Get up!" Shikamaru was unconscious. Suddenly, Gai felt Shikamaru's body… It was heating-up once again.

Gai started to panic. "GUYS! Go get Master Tsunade right now! Shikamaru's fever is coming back up again!"

"Asuma, you get Tsunade-sama. I'll go and get a Medical Ninja." Kakashi said.

Asuma nodded, and off they went.

"Just hang on there, Shikamaru! We'll get Tsunade-sama!"

The news spread quickly. Ino panicked once she heard it and rushed over to the boys' dressing room in her costume. She saw Shikamaru lying down on Gai's lap, unconscious.

"Shikamaru!" she said, then rushed over to him. She knelt down and held his face.

"He's… He's warm again… His fever is…"

Gai sadly looked at Ino and said, "Here, you take care of him. I'll go get a towel."

He left the room, leaving Shikamaru in Ino's care. She laid him down on her lap and looked at him with sad eyes. Her poor heart kept on beating increasingly.

"Oh, Shikamaru… Please hang on! I'm here. I'll take good care of you! I promise. Please hang on! Keep your spirits up!"

Suddenly, Shikamaru answered, "Don't worry. As long as you're here, nothing can bring me down. I'll keep on holding on… You're the one who keeps me alive. And I thank you for that."

"Oh, Shikamaru! I…"

Shikamaru smiled at her and raised his hand to hold her face. "Please promise me you won't cry… Please?"

Ino smiled and held his face back and said, "Yes. I promise."

Then, Shikamaru slowly closed his eyes. Ino continued looking at him, with all her love.

Shikamaru was faint, feeling a hot soreness in his body. His heart pumped and pumped faster by the minute. His body was trembling.

Suddenly, tears started to fall from Ino's eyes. She felt him shaking in her arms.

"Oh, Shikamaru! Please hold on! The medical team will get here soon!"

She held him tighter and sobbed more. Finally, the medical team arrived with Kakashi and Gai running behind them, panting. "We got here as soon as we could!" Asuma said. "Ino, how is he?" Kakashi asked.

Ino sadly turned to Kakashi with tears in her eyes. Kakashi and Asuma looked back at her with those same, worried eyes. Asuma walked over to Ino to comfort her. "Don't worry about him, Ino. He'll be fine!" he said.

Ino looked at him with more tears in her eyes and asked, "How sure are you? Shikamaru looks really sick! How can he possibly be okay?"

Asuma smiled and said, "Come on, stop crying… Let's see a smile! I'm pretty sure Shikamaru wouldn't like to see you crying, right?"

Ino sniffled and tried her very best to give out a smile. She slowly wiped of her tears and smiled at her teacher.

Suddenly, Gai came in with Tsunade and Shizune. "What happened here?" Tsunade asked, "Does Shikamaru have that fever again?" She slowly walked over to where Ino was and knelt down to check Shikamaru.

"Well, Tsunade-sama? Can he still do the play?" Gai asked, worried.

"He looks very ill." Tsunade said, upon placing her hand over Shikamaru's forehead, "I don't know if I'll be able to cure him. His fever is very high."

Everyone in the room was silent. Ino was again, greatly affected. Her smile once again, turned into a frown. Asuma saw how sad Ino looked and said, "Is there a way he could get well in time for the play? You _are _the best medical ninja in this village, Tsunade-sama. There should be _something _you could do!"

"Yes! The play is starting in an hour! And we still need to make some final preparations!" Gai added, "This is a disaster!"

"Maybe we should just reschedule the whole thing!" Shizune suggested.

"WHAAAAT!" Gai yelled, "SHIZUNE, ARE YOU NUTS!"

Suddenly, Kakashi added in… "Despite how bad Shikamaru's fever is, the show can't possibly go on. If he does go on with it, something terrible might happen." Then, he looked at Ino. "I'm sure no one would want that, right, Gai?"

Gai sighed, "Well, I guess…"

"…there _is _still another way, though. But we only have a fifty-fifty percent chance."

Everyone in the room lit up. "There is!" Ino asked, "Wait! What do you mean a fifty-fifty percent chance?"

Tsunade slowly stood up and sighed. "I made a special potion especially for very high fevers. It contains ingredients that can calm the body and lower the temperature. Although this potion can put out the fever for a few minutes, it has some side effects…"

"Side effects?"

"Yes." Tsunade continued, "…after a few minutes, the body will weaken. It will take lots of weeks for the patient to recover his normal strength. And he'll forget… But it's only for a few days. After some time, he'll start remembering again." Then, she turned to Asuma and asked, "It's up to you. Would you like to give it a try? Don't worry, it won't kill him."

Asuma sighed and answered, "Honestly, I'd say yes. It wouldn't kill him anyway, it would only weaken his body for some time. And he won't forget everything for the rest of his life, so I say it's okay! But I think the final decision should come from Ino."

Everyone turned to her. Ino was confused. "I… I don't know… If his body weakens, well… Plus, he'll forget. No. I think he's sick enough already, so…"

"…I'll do it."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah… I heard the whole discussion… About the potion and all…"

"What? But… why?"

"Ino, I'd love to star in this play with you. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me, so… I don't get this chance often…"

"Yeah, but, your fever! And the forgetting and the side effects!"

"Not another word… Ino… I'll do the play with you… For you…"

Ino's eyes were once again filled with tears. "Shikamaru!"

"Ino… Even if my body weakens, well… At least I won't die. Everyone would obviously miss me if I disappeared from this world… And if I do forget, I'll make sure you'll be the only one left in my memories, Ino."

Ino smiled and giggled. "Oh, Shikamaru…"

"Tsunade-sama… Give me that potion…"

"One potion coming right up!"

After a few minutes, Tsunade came back with a tiny bottle in hand. "Here it is" she said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Shikamaru? All because of me?" Ino asked.

"Of course I do! You and me… I wouldn't miss it for the world…"

Then, he quickly drank the potion inside the bottle. He stood up and said, "My body is feeling a lot better… Hopefully, the side effect wouldn't take over my body 'til then…"

Suddenly, Tsunade clapped her hands and said, "Okay! Get into your costumes, everyone! Shizune still needs to put some make-up on you, so do it quick!"

Then, everyone started moving… Ino gave Shikamaru one, last hug and went to the girls' dressing room.

GAI: I'm positive! I'm sure everything will go according to plan!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- The Big, Big, BIIIIG Night…**

'Twas the night… The big night… The REALLY, REALLY BIG NIGHT! The Ninja Academy was beautifully decorated with streamers and ribbons! The streets were packed with food stalls and game stalls as well. The whole town of Konoha was adorned with lights and flowers…

Everything was so beautiful! As seven o' clock neared, more and more people gathered at the academy to see the show. The seats were all occupied in a matter of minutes. All of them were getting restless…

"Go, Sakura-chan! Woo!" Lee shouted, "Give it all you've got!"

"I can't wait for the show to start! My magnificent costumes will be seen by everyone in this town! I'm so excited!" Shizune said, with sparkly eyes.

"I hope Shikamaru'll be alright…" Choji said, crunching on some chips.

"I wonder how Ino is… She hasn't been quite herself lately…" Inoichi worried.

"Don't worry! I'm sure your little girl is just fine!" Chouza said, "Now… If I'm not mistaken, Shikaku should be back from his mission right about…"

"…AM I LATE! DID I MISS ANYTHING! HOW'S MY SON! IS HE HURT!"

"Wow! You've made it just in time! How was the mission?"

"Huh? Well… It went well, really! Those bad guys were easily taken care of!

But the important thing is…

SHIKAMARU! HOW IS HE!"

Inoichi smiled at his friend and said, "You should be very proud of your son, dude! He's playing as the prince in this play together with my lovely daughter, Ino!"

Shikaku slowly smiled and jumped around the place hysterically.

"OH YEAH! SHIKAMARU'S THE LEADING MAN! YEEEAAAAH!"

"H-hey! You better sit down if you don't want anyone to take your chair!"

"Oh, okay." Shikaku sighed, then took a seat.

Suddenly, Hiashi arrived in with his daughters, Hinata and Hanabi.

"I hear your son fainted a few minutes ago… But don't worry, he's alright now."

Shikaku's heart stopped and he said, "I see he's still quite sick… Darn. I told him to jog every morning, but noooo! He's just too lazy!"

Then, Inoichi patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry, buddy! I'm sure he'll turn out just fine, you'll see!"

Shikaku slowly smiled back at Inoichi and calmed down. He knew his son had a special someone who'd be there to make him feel better.

Meanwhile, backstage…

"Alright! The people are all here… This is gonna be a big success! Just think of all that money…" Tsunade smiled.

"…and GIRLS! I spot lotsa cute ones in the audience!" Jiraiya added, rubbing his hands together.

"Look, I'm thankful you did such a wonderful script for the play, but could you please take the pervertedness somewhere else?" Tsunade sighed, "Darn…"

"Oh, okay! I'll lay it off a bit… If…"

"…if what?"

"IF YOU PROMISE TO GO OUT WITH ME TONIGHT, TSUNADE!"

Tsunade's eyes grew bigger.

"What! Go out! Ya mean like a date!"

Jiraiya nodded, grinning at her.

"Well, uhhh…"

"Is it a 'yes', then?"

"Uhrrmmm…"

"YES!"

"…on second thought, go ahead and look at the lovely girls in the crowd! I'll go check up on Gai. See ya later, Jiraiya."

Then, Tsunade left.

Jiraiya stood there, with his jaws dropping.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! WHY WON'T TSUNADE GO OUT WITH MEEEEE!" He cried.

"DAAAAARRRN IT!"

"Gai? Gai, are you here?"

"Tsunade-sama! You're here!"

"Uh, yeah. The people are all here and, well-

"Don't need to say it, Tsunade-sama! I've got all the luck I can get!"

"No. I just wanted to tell you the crowd's getting a bit restless…"

"Oh. I'll be out in a minute, then! I came up with a really cool intro!"

"Well, that's good! Now, get out there and do your thing!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

LEE: Yeah! You go, Gai-sensei!

GAI: (nice guy pose) (cries) Thank you ever so much, my beloved student! It is because of you my life seems so complete!

TSUNADE: Okaaaay! Let's get moving now!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Nervousness and Anxiety…**

The night is young… The gentle breeze is blowing… The moon is radiant and the stars are glowing… The clouds are thin and move along with the wind's calm blow…

The country of Konoha has never been so peaceful…

Just a few more minutes 'til the performance. Feelings of anxiety, nervousness, excitement and pride fill the air.

"Sakura… I… I don't think I could do this!" Ino sighed as she heard the people murmuring outside, "I don't know what to do! What if something bad happens? Something really bad?"

"What makes you think that something bad will happen?" Sakura asked, "You look great! The dress is stunning! It'll make all the boys of Konoha cheer for you! But of course, there's already a special boy you love, isn't there? Heheheh…"

"Sakuraaa!"

"What?"

"I'm really nervous!"

"Well, it's normal for people to feel nervous before a huge performance! Hey, just what makes you feel scared, Ino?"

"The play doesn't scare me, I memorize all the lines very well! It's just that… What if Shikamaru faints suddenly? What should I do?"

"Uhh… Run to him, hug him, say something like, _'Oh, my dear prince… My one true love… It is because of you I was freed from the spell… I promise I will love you forever until the end of time!' _Or something like it… And then, kiss him! There!"

"HUH! Sigh… Thanks…"

"Everybody! Places now! The play is going to start!"

So, everyone went to their places as quick as they could. Gai rushed through, wearing his tux.

"OH YEAH!"

The people outside were cheering. They've been waiting for a long time…

"HEY! Let's get it started! I'm getting bored here!"

"Where's the play! Don't tell me I came here for nothing!"

"MY SON'S THE LEADING MAN! YEEEHAAAAH!"

"Hey! Shikaku! Calm down!"

"YEEEEHAAAAH! GO SHIKAMARU!"

After a few moments, Shikaku calmed down and took his seat. He tried his best to wait ever so patiently for his son to come on stage. Finally, the curtains lifted (thanks to the curtain pullers, Kiba and Akamaru!)

KIBA: Heave, ho… Heave, ho! How ya doin', Akamaru?

AKAMARU: Bark!

Gai walked o the center of the stage and pulled his bowtie. He cleared his throat and held the microphone. Once he saw that he got the audience's attention, he started his introduction.

"Good evening, citizens of Konoha! And welcome to this year's Konoha Leaf Festival!"

The crowd applauded with enthusiasm.

"Thank you, thank you. Ahem, this year, the Ninja Academy has planned something big and exciting!"

Shikaku suddenly exploded, "MY SON'S THE LEADING MAN, UH-HUH!"

Meanwhile, backstage, Shikamaru could hear his dad screaming…

"How troublesome…"

As he wipes his sweat off before the show starts, Ino shyly walks up to him and smiles. Shikamaru smiles back at her.

"I, uh… I'm wishing you good luck, Shikamaru!" she said, blushing.

"And to you, too, Ino." He replied, then gave her a peck on the cheek. Ino's face turned even redder then, walked back to her position.

Shikamaru gulped in nervousness. As he heard each of Gai's words passing, he felt his stomach aching in nervousness… "Butterflies," he said. "Darn. How I wish I was as confident as Naruto in tough situations like this…" he sighed then wiped his sweat off his head.

Suddenly, Naruto walked up to him and smiled a big toothy smile. "Good luck!" he said, doing the nice guy pose, "I wish you good fortune from the very bottom of my heart!" Shikamaru just stared at him, sweating even more. As Naruto hurried back to his post, Shikamaru took one last look at Ino before the performance. He admired how pretty she looked in her dress. "Ino… You never looked so elegant… I just wish…" But before he could complete his sentence, Ino turned around, winked at him and whispered, "Good luck, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru blushed, scratched the back of his head and replied, "I'm pretty sure you'd do better than I would! But thanks! Good luck to you too." Ino smiled and fixed the tiara placed on top of her head.

"I sure hope this goes well." She said, "I'm really nervous." Sakura smiled at her and answered, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do just fine! And I'll pray nothing bad happens to Shikamaru."

"Thanks, Sakura. You're a real pal,"

Finally, after a few moments, Gai came to the end of his (long) introduction. "Once again, I thank you all for coming to watch the presentation! Now… For the part you've all been waiting for… Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together and give it up for the faculty and students of the Konoha Ninja Academy, performing Sleeping Beauty!"

The crowd clapped their hands wildly. Shikaku howled with all his might. "WOO! YEAH! NOW, WE'RE TALKIN'! GO SHIKAMARU!"

The crowd slowly became quiet. Now that no sound was heard, Gai went down the stage and gave the go signal…

It was finally time…

All eyes were on the center of the stage…

Feelings of nervousness, restlessness and pessimism had to be overcome…

The curtain slowly lifted…

Shikamaru knew he had to conquer his uneasiness…

"Gulp, here goes…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Once Upon a Time…**

The lights dimmed and it was only the moon that gave them light. It was peaceful… The stars were brightly twinkling in the midst of a clear, dark night sky… As the audience focused on an empty space at the middle of the stage, a voice is suddenly heard, echoing… It was Shino's, since he was assigned to be the narrator.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived King Asuma and Queen Kurenai…"

Slowly, Asuma and Kurenai emerged from the center, walking arm in arm… Asuma wore a red cape on his back, with a big golden crown on top of his head. Kurenai walked beside him, wearing a beautiful lilac gown with a golden crown and a veil on her head. She blushed as she entered the scene with Asuma. Then, Shino continued…

"King Asuma and Queen Kurenai loved each other very much… They were happy with each other…The townsfolk loved them very much…"

"Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata said dreamily admiring how cute her sensei looked with Asuma.

Kurenai blushed even more as Asuma wrapped his strong arms around her.

Then, Shino went on…

"Though they were happy, they still wanted _one more thing…_ They wanted a child of their own. Each time they would see a family walking together, they would look at them with sadness and envy."

KURENAI: Asuma, my beloved spouse, we've been together for so long. Yet we still do not have a child of our own. Of all things, having a child is what I desire most…

ASUMA: Have faith, my dear. And soon, God will grant our wish. He will hear our prayers and give us the child we have longed for.

"After a few years of waiting, the King and Queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. She had hair that shined like the sun and eyes as deep as the ocean."

Kurenai held a stuffed doll in her arms with Asuma standing beside her.

ASUMA: She's beautiful! Our prayers have been answered.

KURENAI: Our little princess… Her name will be Ino.

ASUMA: …boar?

KURENAI: What? I think boars are cute and lovable! So I'm giving her the name Ino!

ASUMA: If you insist, my love.

"They held a big celebration throughout the kingdom for the birth of the new princess. Kings and queens from different lands came to see princess Ino. King Kakashi and Queen Iruka(?) were one of the people who came to the gala. They were Asuma and Kurenai's closest allies. There, they made an agreement."

Kakashi and Iruka came to the center, dressed in fine clothing. Iruka was also holding a doll in his arms.

KAKASHI: It's so good to hear you finally have a baby, old chap!

ASUMA: I know. Isn't she beautiful?

IRUKA: She's a darling; I'm pretty sure our young prince, Shikamaru would be delighted to have her as his wife.

KURENAI: I'm pretty sure Ino would like that too!

ASUMA: Then it's settled! From this moment on, our kids are to be married in the future! This betrothal is official!

"Suddenly, a loud thundering sound was heard from behind… Purple smoke filled the place… Then, a raven swooped down and landed on a shadow's hand…"

ASUMA: (brings out sword) Who are you?

KAKASHI: (brings out sword) What do you want?

ANKO: Hahahahaha! What a heck of a party, huh? I hope I didn't miss the cake and ice cream! And don't forget the _dumplings, _of course!

KURENAI: (holds the doll tightly) Tell me! Who are you!

ANKO: (evil chuckle) Don't tell me you don't know how I am…

Meanwhile, in the audience, Gai whispers to Tsunade, "Hey! Anko's pretty good at this!" Tsunade turns to him and replies, "Yes, I know; She really gets into character, doesn't she?" Then, they continued watching.

ASUMA: Look, I don't know who you are or what you came here for! But I want you out of here, that's for sure!

ANKO: (chuckles) Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty; Allow me to introduce myself! Maestro!

Suddenly, colored lights flashed and ANBU dressed up as green goblins jumped in and danced around Anko as green smoke filled the air…

ANKO: (sings to the tune of the _Carmen_ opera)

My name is Anko

And I'm a witch

I love my dumplings

You should give 'em quick

'Cause if you don't

I will destroy you

'Cause I am evil and

I'm sexy too

GOBLINS:

Don't mess with her

'Cause she's real bad

And she can chop your heads off when she's mad

The dumpling queen

The evil queen

Just give your dumplings

If you want to live…

The song went on and on… The audience admired Anko's song and dance number.

Finally, the song ended and the crowd smiled and applauded with awe. Then, Anko pointed at Kurenai's baby and said, "Your baby… She's the birthday girl, isn't she?" Then, she walked closer and closer to where Kurenai was standing, "Such a lovely child… Too bad I'm gonna have to ruin her life! …FOREVER! (Dun! Dun! Dun!) Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Kurenai gasped and said, "What are you going to do to her?"

Anko smirked and rubbed her nose… "Because I'm evil, and because you didn't invite me to this little gathering, when your child turns sixteen, she will prick her finger on a spindle and DIE! Isn't it the meanest scheme you've ever heard of? Man, I'm good…"

"YOU DEMON!" Asuma yelled, pointing at her.

"I know… Thanks." Anko replied, massaging her wrist.

"Guards! Destroy her!"

Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Hayate, Raido and Ibiki, all dressed in armor ran into the scene raising swords screaming, "Down with you!"

Then, Anko let out a couple of smoke bombs and disappeared from their sight. The royal guards coughed.

"The witch disappeared… No one had a clue where she went. Everyone was deeply troubled…"

Kurenai fell on her knees, hugging her "child" even tighter, weeping, "No… Please… I don't want my child to die!" She wept and she wept. Asuma knelt down to hug her.

Suddenly, glittering dust sprinkled from above…

SASUKE: Nice sprinkling, partner!

NARUTO: Heheh… You too!

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten floated down onto the platform as the three fairies, suspended on thin, but strong metal wires.

KANKUROU: Yup! And it's all thanks to me! My puppet strings are the best, you can't deny it!

The three fairies each wore colorful, poofy-skirted gowns, with a pair of wings, a magic wand and a golden tiara. Sakura's was pink, of course. Tenten's gown was pale orange, while Hinata's was yellow.

"Though we won't be able to break the spell completely, I'm positive that there _is _something we can do help." Sakura said, "The evil witch's spell is too strong; but with love, the spell could be broken…"

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata quietly walked over to Kurenai and waved their wands over the "baby". Once again, Naruto sprinkled glitters from above to add drama.

FAIRIES: Hummmmm… Hummmmm…. Hummmmm…

ASUMA: Uh, what's the humming for?

SAKURA: SHUT UP, WE CAN'T CONCENTRATE! Hummmm… Hummmmm…

TENTEN: _With our wands, we say our spell, to make the sleeping princess well…_

HINATA: _If love is something she can't miss, she'll rise because of love's first kiss…_

"There! Now, we're done!" Sakura said, flipping her hair, "She won't die; but will only be in a deep sleep. If her true love comes and kisses her, she shall wake and all will be well!"

Kurenai and Asuma smiled and said, "Thank you ever so much!"

"Yeah… Call me when you need me…" Sakura said, "Let's go, girls!"

"And from that moment on, things became a bit brighter…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- The Final Confession!**

** THIS STORY'S SO DAMN LONG, SO PLEASE LET ME CUT IT SHORT… LET'S SEE HERE… AH! LET'S SKIP TO WHERE THE PRINCE KILLS THE EVIL WITCH! **

ANKO: Ahhhh! I'm dying! I'M DYIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

SHIKAMARU: Your evil plans would never work, you evil witch! I will never let my dear princess go without me confessing my love for her.

CROWD: Awww…

Then, the backdrop of the stage changed… From a fiery castle, it became into the room of a sleeping princess. Shikamaru slowly walked to Ino's bedside and looked at her with love and tenderness.

"My dear princess, now is the time for you to find out just how much I've fallen in love with you… I've been too shy for too long. I want to be the first person you see when you open your eyes…"

Then, he slowly drew himself closer to Ino, to kiss her.

"This is so beautiful!" Shikaku cried, "Got a tissue?"

Just when he was an inch away from her, a fire occurred. Naruto accidentally set on the flame machines. Flames spread over quickly to the hanging curtains… The people ran and screamed in terror. Ino quickly opened her eyes as Shikamaru took her hand and pulled her up.

"We have to get out of here!" he said, "The set's on fire!"

They ran as quick as they could as they grasped each other's hand. They ran and they ran, until Shikamaru suddenly felt something in his body… The potion was losing its effect and his body became weaker and weaker, until he collapsed in the middle of the leafy green garden of the academy.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino cried. Then, she knelt down and placed his head onto her lap. "Please, Shikamaru," she said, "…don't faint now! I… I really have to tell you this right away!"

Shikamaru didn't respond and he remained motionless and unconscious.

"Shikamaru," Ino said, teary-eyed, "Don't… do this to me! Please, I beg of you! I don't want to wait for tomorrow to come! The moon's looking lovely this evening, so please don't ruin this precious moment! Shikamaru!"

She cried. Her tears dropped onto Shikamaru's face. She then, took his body into her arms and held him tight.

"Shikamaru," she said, "I want to tell you… Who I really love…"

Slowly, Shikamaru opened his eyes and blinked.

"Ino," he said softly.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said, a bit happier, "Oh, Shikamaru! I'm glad you're back. Because now… I finally have the courage to tell you… Who I really love now."

Shikamaru sat up, rubbed his eyes and asked, "Okay, then… Does that person have dark hair, tied in a ponytail?"

"Yes," Ino replied.

"Does his first name begin with an 'S'?"

"Yes! And an 'H' and an 'I' after it, too!"

"Does his last name start with the letter 'N'?"

"Yes," she said, now blushing.

"You've known him for a long time, right?"

"Yes, quite a long time…"

"And he wears the same pair of earrings as you?"

"Yes! Yes, he does!"

"I now know who you love, Ino…" Shikamaru said, "I now know who you dumped Sasuke for…"

"I'm pretty sure you've finally got it this time!" Ino cried with excitement.

"IT'S MY FATHER! YOU LOVE MY FATHER!"

Ino's eyes grew larger, annoyed. Then, she yelled, "Not your father, you idiot! I'm in love with his SON!"

Shikamaru replied, "Really? I don't remember having any brothers! I'm an only child!"

"Exactly my point!" Ino replied, "There is no one else… Shikamaru, I… I'm in love with you! I've fallen for you! I've realized Sasuke just wasn't the right one for me. The perfect guy… Has been with me the whole time. I love you, Shikamaru."

"Ino…" he said, with affection, "Please, forgive me for being so anxious… I thought you'd never fall for a lazy guy like me. Ino, I… Ino, I love you too. No lies. No regrets. I love you."

"Shikamaru,"

"Ino,"

Ino shyly smiled at him, blushed and said, "I'll take that kiss you were supposed to give me before the whole set went on fire!"

Shikamaru blushed and replied, "I'd give you that kiss anytime!"

Then, slowly, they drew closer to each other, until they finally shared their kiss… Truer than the last ones… Then, slowly, their lips parted. They looked at each other lovingly and called out one another's names…

"Ino…"

"Shikamaru…"

Suddenly, there was a round of applause. They looked around and saw EVERYONE clapping and yelling. They blushed.

"That was so beautiful!" Shizune said, wiping her tears, "Bravo!"

"I'll say! I can tell it's way better than the script! You two are fantastic!" Gai commented, crying with tears of joy.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out.

"LEE!"

"The power of love is so beautiful, isn't it?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah…" Iruka replied, "Wha- hey! Why're you staring at me! Stop it!"

Everyone was happy. The cast of the play, the teachers, the people of Konoha, and most especially Ino and Shikamaru. Their troubles in love were finally over…

The kiss…

The confession…

The fairy tale ending…

And no, I am not gonna say, 'And they all lived happily ever after!'

…damn, I just said it.

**-FIN-**

Stop reading, 'tis the end! Hey! I said, stop it! It's the end of the fic already! Do something better like cleaning your grandmother's bellybutton, or picking your nose, or something… Come on, I'm busy here!

**-END-**


End file.
